


Host with the Most

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Homophobia, Host Clubs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Musician Park Yoochun, Prostitution, Rock Star Kim Jaejoong, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, but the angst is pretty minor i think, other pairings with Park Yoochun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun works at a "karaoke" bar calledThe Music Box. He needs the money, as most hosts do. He's a seasoned veteran, knows how to play the game, and never lets himself get too close to his clients.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 3





	1. The Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Cigarette smoke clung to the ceiling, permeated his nose, and coated his lungs. He washed the taste away with half a bottle of soju and kept it from choking him by pressing his face against the warm neck of his client, who chuckled.

“Are you always this clingy, Micky,” he whispered.

Yoochun smiled, tilting his head up enough to meet his eyes. “You smell good.” _Like an old ashtray in a dirty old woman’s bedroom_. Yoochun smoked, but this man had not stopped smoking since he got there.

The man laughed. _Sehun? Seunghyun?_ God, Yoochun did not remember. That was bad. And then in his moment of inattention, lips touched his. A brief brush, and then a deeper press.

Yoochun hated kissing his clients.

A hand slid up his thigh and pressed close to his dick. Better than a kiss, and Yoochun used that as an excuse to break from the kiss, lean back and whimper, just a little, give Se-Something better access to something that did not mean as much as a kiss.

The man chuckled. “So soon, Micky?”

Yoochun smiled. “You came early. Always ... always ... like first client.” He moaned and canted his hips up into the firm press of a palm on his crotch.

“And I am your first customer,” the man filled in. “One day I’ll be your only customer.”

“God, yes.”

The man leaned forward again, and this time Yoochun tilted his head back and shut his eyes and the lips touched his neck instead. The man had his fly down and a hand sneaking up his shirt when they both felt a vibration on his leg. Yoochun whimpered when the hand moved.

The man grinned at him. “You want contact on your cock, baby?” He shifted, just enough to bend a leg at his knee and pulled Yoochun over to him with his tie. Yoochun ended up on his knees, mostly, with the man’s leg between his own. He knew what the man expected, but god, it was a little embarrassing.

He had the right to refuse. If he wanted to lose out on tips. Instead, he eagerly whined and shuffled forward enough to rub himself against the man’s thigh. His hands went around the man’s neck, lips to his ear and he moaned softly.

The man answered his phone. “Joongie-ah? Where are you? ... Ah, you will not believe it. Just let me give you the address. ... I’m in room four.”

Yoochun fought back a frustrated sigh. He hated serving two people at once. It was hard to give them the attention they wanted. Usually fewer tips even if logic said that two people meant more money.

“You don’t mind if my friend joins us, do you, Micky?” the man asked after he hung up the phone.

Yoochun moaned, rubbed up against him more firmly. “He won’t make me move, right?”

The man chuckled, tangled a hand in Yoochun’s hair and yanked his head back. “No, but I might want you on your knees before then.”

Yoochun gasped and nodded, wincing at the firm grip on his hair. Still much better than a kiss. He sank to the floor, between the coffee table and the couch, pressed uncomfortably tight up against the man’s knees. The grip on his hair loosened.

“Now?” Yoochun asked, trying to stall.

The man smirked. “See if you can get me off before Jaejoong-ah gets here.”

Yoochun smirked back, accepting the challenge, because it meant he did not have to talk to him. The man unzipped his slacks, and Yoochun took a condom from his pocket.

“You don’t need that, baby,” the man said with a pout.

Yoochun smiled up at him as he ripped it open. “Company policy,” he said. “I could lose my job, and then you’d never get to see me again.”

“Well, I don’t want that,” he murmured and trailed a finger down Yoochun’s jaw.

Yoochun gripped the man’s cock, luckily it was not too big, and he slid the condom on with his hand. He knew how to do it with his mouth, but this man was not important enough for Yoochun to give away all his tricks. Just a few.

He started tentatively. A few licks, a few pumps of his hands. He knew most men’s preferences for a blowjob almost as soon as he met them, and this man, Sehun or Seunghyun or Whatever, was a type who liked inexperienced eager slut.

He licked at the head, which felt weird with the condom, but hey, company policy said whatever Yoochun preferred, and he did not know this man well enough to suck on his cock without protection.

The man loosened his hair, let the curls wave down to his shoulders. “Come on, pretty. Suck on me.”

Yoochun glanced up, pulled away for a moment, and licked his lips. “Sorry. I don’t ... I don’t usually do this.” _What a lie._

The man smiled. “And why am I so special?”

“I like you.”

The man laughed. “I like you, too, Micky. Suck on me.”

Yoochun put his mouth back to work. It was easy to give this man exactly what he expected. It was easy to whimper and pretend that the man’s dick was too big for his throat. It was easy to gag a few times, and it was easy to shiver when the man pulled on his hair, lifted his hips, and fucked up into his mouth. A type, the type who liked inexperience and domination.

The man was coming in less than ten minutes. Yoochun felt him fill up the condom, felt the harsh pull on his hair, ignored the whimpered praises from the man’s mouth. He pulled away and looked up at the man, eyes half shut and dazed. He licked his lower lip and the man moaned, made to lean forward probably to kiss him, but Yoochun had no desire for those lips to touch his again, and he pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick.

“Want your mouth and lips on my skin, baby,” he said, gasping for breath.

Yoochun moaned and pumped his hand. The condom slipped and Yoochun quickly removed it. He tied the end and then used a soft towel, on the coffee table for this purpose, to clean up the man’s dick.

“Seriously, Hyunjoong,” a voice said at the door.

Yoochun glanced over, and his eyes widened, and he immediately flushed. The embarrassment because he’d gotten the man’s name so wrong paled in comparison to the embarrassment of knowing exactly who this man’s friend JaeJae was.

Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Lead singer of _Hero_. Singer, entertainer, rock star. Yoochun owned every single album. Every single one. Even all the repackaged and different versions.

Yoochun looked away and wished the floor would swallow him up.

“You are such an ass,” Jaejoong said. “Do you have any idea how bad it will be if someone sees me coming into a place like this?”

“They’re discrete. It’s a karaoke bar.”

Jaejoong snorted. “Most karaoke places don’t have pretty boys on their knees sucking on dicks.”

“The good ones do.”

“Fuck you. God.” Jaejoong fell into the couch. “You are such an asshole.”

“He just got me off in less than ten minutes. You want a turn?”

Yoochun flushed and kept his face turned away.

_Kim fucking Jaejoong._

“He does not seem eager to suck on me.”

Yoochun fought the urge to whimper and bury his face in Hyunjoong’s leg.

Hyunjoong chuckled. “That’s why he’s perfect. Eager, but not. I swear he’s the newest host they have here.”

“If he’s a host, then let him be a host and stop harassing him.”

“I’m not harassing you, am I?” the man asked and touched Yoochun’s face.

Yoochun swallowed and shook his head. “N-no.”

Jaejoong scoffed. “You’re a bitch, Hyunjoong.”

Another hand gripped his elbow, and it took a moment for Yoochun to realize that it was Jaejoong’s hand. _Kim fucking Jaejoong._

Yoochun had no choice but to follow the pull up to the couch, and he ended up between the two friends, facing Jaejoong. Almost too close to Jaejoong’s perfect, pretty face. Pale skin, almost no makeup except black eyeliner, a bit of shadow. And his lips were pink. Maybe gloss. Maybe not.

He was wearing ripped up blue jeans and a black jumper, probably a tanktop on underneath it, and boots. High boots up his calf muscles. His hair was black now, and the piercings in his ears twinkled in the dim light of the room. He smelled so good, and it took all of Yoochun’s host sensibilities not to stare in awe, drool, and permanently embed his face against Jaejoong’s neck.

“Hi,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun swallowed. “H-hi.”

Jaejoong smiled. “You know who I am?”

Yoochun cleared his throat. “Y-yeah. I ... your biggest fan.”

Jaejoong smiled and Yoochun’s heart thumped. “Light me a cigarette.”

Yoochun nodded and leaned over the coffee table. They had four different packs of cigarettes. He did not need to ask Jaejoong which kind he liked. He took a cigarette from the pack, just using his lips. He lit it, hand shaking too much and inhaled a drag. He held it in his lungs for a moment, and then removed the cigarette and handed it to Jaejoong, before releasing the smoke up into the air.

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow. “Do you think I want something from your lips after they’ve been wrapped around this asshole’s cock?”

Hyunjoong protested and tried to smack Jaejoong.

“Used a condom,” Yoochun muttered.

Jaejoong smirked. “Good.” He took the cigarette and leaned back on the couch. “Hyunjoong, put your dick away, fuck.”

Yoochun smiled and fought the urge to laugh.

“You have a gorgeous smile,” Jaejoong said and touched his lips, and Yoochun flushed and looked away.

A famous rockstar destroyed his aloof host persona. Yoochun was not surprised. He’d been in love with Kim Jaejoong for years.

“What’s your name?”

“M-Micky.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Micky. Cute.”

Hyunjoong grumbled about something, and then Jaejoong asked for a bottle of rum, and Yoochun had to get up to make a quick call to the manager because Jaejoong refused to let him go get it.

When Jinki slipped into the room with a few bottles for Jaejoong to choose from, his eyes went wide because Jinki was a _Hero_ fanboy too. And then he bowed, and asked Jaejoong if he wanted more than one host, and Jaejoong shrugged and said, “If only to keep Hyunjoong occupied. I have my favorite,” and he put his hand on Yoochun’s knee and Yoochun felt like dying again.

Kyujong came into the room and sat with Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong stayed on the couch, with Yoochun next to him, and drank way too much alcohol, and Yoochun had no choice but to match him, shot for shot. The night slipped away, and even if Jaejoong said very little to him, Yoochun stayed next to him, curled against his side while Jaejoong used his phone, updated his public twitter account, and then LINE. His head was swimming, his hands shaking, body quivering.

Jaejoong had unbuttoned his shirt, and his hand roved around Yoochun’s chest when he wasn’t doing things on his cell phone.

The main noise was Hyunjoong, getting drunker and drunker, getting more aggressive with Kyujong, who was really close to being naked.

“That’s enough,” Jaejoong suddenly said and stood up, and Yoochun almost fell off the couch from the suddenness of it. He’d been half asleep, almost in Jaejoong’s lap, with Jaejoong’s hand rubbing up and down his back. “Hyunnie, we’re leaving.”

Hyunjoong protested, and it took a few minutes for Jaejoong to manhandle him into the hallway. With a smile, he said to Yoochun, “Don’t leave. I’ll be right back.”

Yoochun nodded, and the door shut behind them, and Yoochun moaned and lay facedown on the couch.

He heard Kyujong laughing at him. “Dream come true, eh, Yoochunnie?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Money, money, money, money.”

Yoochun rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling, one side of his shirt fell open. His head was swimming. God, he’d had too much to drink.

A moment later, the door opened, and Kim Jaejoong walked back in, completely steady, like he hadn’t drank half a bottle of liquor by himself. “Sorry about that,” he said and went to Kyujong, giving him a wad of cash. “Hyunjoong gets really violent when he’s drunk, and as his best friend, I have to keep him from beating people up. You can leave and go do whatever it is that you do after you’re done with a client.”

Kyujong bowed his way out, and then Jaejoong moved to the couch.

“Sit up,” he demanded.

Yoochun did, having to grab the back of the couch to get himself up. He moaned and shut his eyes.

“Drunk?” Jaejoong asked and sat on the couch.

Yoochun moaned and let Jaejoong pull him back down, his head in Jaejoong’s lap. “A bit.”

Jaejoong chuckled and ran his hands through Yoochun’s hair. “How many men a night tell you that you’re beautiful?”

Yoochun smiled up at him. “I lose count.”

Jaejoong laughed. He picked up the cigarettes from the table, and lit one for himself and then for Yoochun.

Yoochun smiled around it and blew smoke up toward the ceiling.

Jaejoong pulled his phone out again, cigarette dangling from his lips, but he kept one hand on Yoochun’s chest, under his shirt, fingertips against his skin, brushing over his nipple.

“Why do you work here?” Jaejoong asked him after a long silence.

Yoochun looked up at him and smiled. He waved toward the table where there were crumpled bills among the empty bottles of soju and empty packs of cigarettes. “The money.”

“Do you like it?”

Yoochun shrugged. Normally when he was asked that, he made up something about how the men made it worth it, and how he loved his clients, and some other forms of bullshit. But Yoochun was good at figuring out types, and Jaejoong was not the type to swallow fake flattery. The man spent most of his life surrounded by fake flattery.

“Some nights it’s okay,” Yoochun finally said and turned his head to bury his face against Jaejoong’s stomach.

Jaejoong chuckled. “So what kind of host are you, Micky?”

“Meaning what?”

“Are you the kind that will do anything for a buck, or do you actually tell your clients no sometimes?”

“Ask me what you want and find out,” Yoochun said and smiled up at him.

Jaejoong smiled. “Sit up. Let’s play a game.”

Yoochun pouted. “But I’m comfortable.”

“And I want to play a game and I’m your client so you should do as I say.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.” He sat up, head still swimming a bit. “What game?”

Jaejoong leaned over to the coffee table and poured two shots of liquor. “I like to call it, ‘drink so much that my publicist has to actually work in the morning’.”

Yoochun laughed.

Jaejoong handed him the glass and said, “To pretty boys.”

Yoochun smiled and nodded. “To pretty rock stars.”

Jaejoong laughed.

They traded shots, back and forth, until Jaejoong was no longer pouring the alcohol into a glass but right into Yoochun’s mouth. He missed a lot and chased the drink down Yoochun’s neck with his mouth, in the hollows of his collarbones. Yoochun was straddling his knees, and he did not know how he got there.

“Should probably stop,” Jaejoong said and took a heavy swallow of rum. His other hand pulled Yoochun close by his neck, and their mouths joined and Jaejoong moaned and liquor went into both their mouths, down their chins, and Yoochun rocked on Jaejoong’s thighs with a moan. The bottle fell to the ground, and Jaejoong’s hands went around his waist and his shirt fell off and then he was pressed to the couch with Jaejoong over him, pants undone, a hand down them, and Yoochun moaned, head spinning too much for this.

“Too drunk,” Jaejoong gasped.

Yoochun nodded. Or thought he did. The room moved.

“Good game. Such a fun game.”

Yoochun laughed.

They kissed until Jinki came into the room, and told them it was three in the morning and the club was closing, and Jaejoong huffed in frustration. Unsteady on his feet, he stood up and emptied his wallet on the table. At the last moment, he grabbed a single bill and put it back.

“Taxi.”

Yoochun smiled.

“Do you need help home?” Jinki asked.

Jaejoong waved at him and almost fell over. “N-nope. I’m fine.” He staggered into the doorframe.

Jinki looked over at Yoochun with concern on his face. “You okay, Micky?”

Yoochun smiled and nodded. “So good.”

“He’ss’good,” Jaejoong slurred.

Jinki hooked his arm around Jaejoong’s waist and hefted him out the door.

Yoochun lay on the couch, body thrumming and head swimming, and his lips were on fire. In the morning, he’d blame the alcohol, but god, Jaejoong’s lips were so very delicious.

\---

Pictures of Jinki helping Jaejoong into a cab had surfaced the next day, and Yoochun read article after article and a whole lot of netizen comments about how irresponsible he was. And then later that same day, a statement was released by Kim Jaejoong’s company. His publicist.

_Kim Jaejoong enjoys being out at night and partying with his friends. He went out last night to karaoke and had a few drinks--_

Yoochun snorted. “More like a few bottles,” he muttered. His head was still pounding.

_But Kim Jaejoong is responsible and took a cab home, instead of trying to drive himself. He did not have any performances or interviews today, and he is at his home relaxing and preparing for his upcoming promotions. The man in the photo with him is, Lee Jinki, the manager of the karaoke club, The Music Box._

That night, Jinki handed him a note that said, “A successful game! Well-played! Thanks for everything!” No name, nothing else, but no doubt that it was from Jaejoong.

Yoochun put it on his mirror.

He filed his night with Jaejoong under “greatest moments of my life” and then his life moved on. He spent too many hours with his hand on his cock, stroking off to Jaejoong, but that was not any different than a normal week. Now he just had the feel of his hands and his lips to spur him on.


	2. The Getting-To-Know-You Game

Hyunjoong became a regular customer to Yoochun’s displeasure. Their entire staff learned early on not to get Hyunjoong drunk. He was mean when he was drunk. Jinki wanted to ban him, but Hyunjoong was also very liberal with his wallet when he was drunk.

He requested Micky the most, and Yoochun spent more time with that man’s dick down his throat than he cared to admit.

Only following Jaejoong’s tour kept him sane. A few times, he dared to ask Hyunjoong about Jaejoong, but Hyunjoong smiled wickedly and said he’d only tell him if they fucked. Yoochun was not that desperate for news, though he played it off and whined and squirmed in Hyunjoong’s lap and played the cute host whenever he was denied.

 _Hero_ ’s Asian tour took the band all through Southeast Asia and four shows in China and Japan. He was an international superstar and even had fans in Europe, and North and South America. It was partly because he had been a member of the boy band _Four Seasons_ when he was younger, but that band broke up when he was twenty-three. Jaejoong went right to his military service, and when he came back, he started making and releasing his own songs under his stage name _Hero._ His previous fans followed him religiously, and he gained new ones. Like Yoochun.

Jaejoong was about five years older than him, and Yoochun had lived in America when Jaejoong had belonged to the boy band. He still had all the albums from _Four Seasons_ , though. Every single one.

The night before Yoochun saw Jaejoong again had been bad. A rough customer had tried to force himself on Yoochun all because he was being paid, and for the first time in Yoochun’s history with the club, he’d hit the panic button under the coffee table. He was lucky he’d been able to reach it. The man had been insistent that they fuck, and if he’d been nicer about it, Yoochun probably would have, but he was mean and hit Yoochun for refusing, and Jinki absolutely hated that and had kicked the man out.

Yoochun thought of taking the next day off, but he spent the rest of the night with either Jinki or Kibum, never alone, and did not make as much money as normal, so he needed to work.

Before the club opened, they always had a staff meeting, and Yoochun’s mind wandered. Jinki warned them about what had happened to Micky the night before, and that it came with being more popular. Just Jaejoong being photographed outside the club had increased their popularity. They also had to be careful. They were a karaoke club.

Jinki spent more time at the front screening customers than he did actually in the back managing. He said he was going to hire an assistant if they kept growing in popularity.

“Everyone go get ready for the first selection,” Jinki said, and then added, “Except you, Micky. You have a client in room seven.”

Yoochun was not the only one staring at Jinki in awe. “What?”

That was not how it worked. Jinki never let any client specifically request someone. They chose based on who was available. That way, no host was ever left without work during the night. He also kept track of who was chosen the most and the least in a given week, but only so he could help everyone out by selecting who was in the selection pool.

Jinki smiled. “Trust me. Room seven. Go.”

Yoochun swallowed. He did not like room seven. It had a bed, which gave clients ideas. They rarely ever used room seven, only on nights when they were so booked that they had to.

A few of the other boys grumbled about fairness, and Jinki told them all to shut up and get ready for the night.

Yoochun took a very deep breath and headed to room seven. He was not dolled up nearly as much as usual, but Jinki hadn’t told him to freshen up. He knocked on the door and then slipped inside, making sure to close it firmly behind him.

And then he stopped in shock, mouth open and eyes wide.

“Hey, Micky,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun smiled. “Um, hi.” He stared a little longer. Jaejoong was wearing tight black pants, a pretty normal white t-shirt but it had a very deep V. A black sweater had been tossed over the arm of the couch. His body looked amazing, t-shirt showing off his chest and arms, and his waist.

Yoochun licked his lips and said, “I thought you were in Japan.”

“I was this morning. My plane landed about three hours ago.”

“Ah, I’m not a good stalker. I was sleeping three hours ago and haven’t been on my computer yet.”

Jaejoong smiled, and then pouted. “You’re being a bad host. Come here.”

Yoochun chuckled and moved over the the couch. “You want me to fawn all over you?” He sat down and smiled coyly. “Bat my eyelashes.” He did, even tilting his head and shrugging up his shoulders in a cute mockery of aeygo.

“Yah,” Jaejoong said and shoved him. “Shut up.”

Yoochun laughed and reached for the cigarettes. He lit one, blew the smoke up to the sky, and then handed it to Jaejoong.

“You looked a little ... apprehensive ... when you walked in here,” Jaejoong said carefully while Yoochun lit his own cigarette.

Yoochun took a drag and then sat cross-legged on the couch, facing Jaejoong. He waved toward the bed with his cigarette. “This room comes with certain expectations. I don’t use it often.”

“You don’t fuck your clients?”

“Not if I can help it.”

“Even if they want it?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Most clients want it, but most can be persuaded to take another drink instead.” He leaned over and snagged the bottle of soju. “Should we get a glass or ...”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and took the bottle, downing half of it. “Thank you, for last time, I mean. I had a lot of fun with you.”

Yoochun had a feeling that saying, “It’s just the job” would insult him, so instead, he told the truth. “I had a lot of fun with you too.” He took the offered bottle and finished it off. “So what do you want to do tonight?”

Jaejoong grinned and motioned to the bed.

Yoochun made a face that had Jaejoong chuckling. “I’m kidding. Mostly. I would like a kiss.”

Yoochun rocked back a bit and said, “I haven’t had enough to drink to kiss you.”

“Ouch. Is this the same guy that let me shove my hand down his pants last time?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes, but I was drunk. I’m definitely not drunk right now.”

Jaejoong stubbed out his cigarette and then did the same with Yoochun’s. He turned his body, one foot curling under his thigh and leaned on the back of the couch. He used his arm to prop up his chin and then smiled at Yoochun, fighting off a yawn.

“You’re tired,” Yoochun said and frowned. “Why didn’t you go home and sleep?”

“I wanted to see you,” Jaejoong returned and trailed his finger down Yoochun’s neck. Yoochun turned his head to give him better access and did not protest when Jaejoong’s fingers went to his collarbones and then unbuttoned his shirt. He hadn’t put on a tie yet.

“So no kiss on the lips,” Jaejoong said and moved closer. “But what about here?” He pressed his lips to the base of Yoochun’s neck, and Yoochun sighed, hands clenching his thighs. “Or here.” Jaejoong moved to the other side, and then up his neck. The shirt slipped from his shoulders, and Jaejoong kissed down, licking at his collarbones.

Yoochun breathed heavily through his mouth, trying not to whimper. He loved that Jaejoong already knew just where to kiss him.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jaejoong asked, pulling Yoochun’s shirt from his pants.

Yoochun let him pull it off, and gasped at the firm touch of fingers to his nipples. Jaejoong’s fingers and then his mouth licked around the wing tattoo on his chest. He paused to suck on the nipple and then went back to light touches.

“Hyunjoong is coming here tonight,” Jaejoong murmured against his shoulder.

Yoochun groaned.

With a laugh, Jaejoong said, “I know. I’ve spent the last three months hearing him talk about you. Hyunjoong can be a jerk, so I figure that if you spend all night with me, then you don’t have to see him. How does that sound? Do you want to spend all night with me?”

Turning on his host persona, Yoochun snuggled into Jaejoong’s chest, displacing his hands. “An entire night with you sounds devine.”

Jaejoong snorted. “Such a line.”

“That always works.”

Jaejoong wrapped his arms about Yoochun’s bare back and hummed. “Also puts you right where I want you.”

Yoochun smiled and ran his hands over Jaejoong’s strong chest. The t-shirt was soft under his hands, and thin enough to easily find his budded nipple, complete with a piercing.

“I really like you,” Jaejoong said. “If we’d met under other circumstances, I’d have already asked you out.”

Yoochun fought the urge to fidget. He did not know how to reply to that.

“It’s strange though, because you’re a host, so I know that you aren’t exactly yourself when you’re with clients, but ... I guess all your clients hope to see the real you. The person behind Micky.”

“The real me drinks and smokes just as much as Micky does.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I’m sure. But does the real you allow kisses?”

Yoochun snorted. “Nope. Micky allows way more kisses than Yoo--” He broke off.

Jaejoong pushed him up and met his eyes. “Yoo-what?” he said with a smile.

Yoochun deliberately sucked his lips into his mouth and shook his head.

“Hmm, guess I’ll call you YooYoo, then.” He ran his thumb over Yoochun’s lips, and Yoochun let his mouth open. He saw Jaejoong coming, and decided, what the hell? And let himself be kissed. And it’s not like he hadn’t let Jaejoong kiss him before. He’d just been incredibly drunk before, and now, well, now he could enjoy it.

Jaejoong pressed their lips together, didn’t move for a moment and then adjusted his mouth, Yoochun’s plump lower lip between his. He sucked on it for only a second, and then moved into a firmer kiss, one with a little bit of open mouth and tongue. His hands were not idle, running up and down Yoochun’s skin. But Yoochun did not want soft, and so he took what he wanted, surging forward and deepening their kiss. Jaejoong moaned and allowed it, sinking back into the couch and following Yoochun’s tongue.

“Or milk,” Jaejoong gasped, tilting his head back. “Oo-yoo. Your skin is so pretty and pale.”

Yoochun smiled. “YooYoo is fine.”

Jaejoong hummed and kissed down his neck, pushing him back to the couch, and Yoochun let himself be manipulated, flat on his back, one leg on the back of the sofa, the other around Jaejoong’s waist. Jaejoong kept kissing him, rocking his hips into Yoochun’s body.

“Can’t ... help it,” Jaejoong murmured between kisses. “Tell me to stop.”

Yoochun wondered for a moment if he really wanted Jaejoong to stop. It was tempting, to let this man take him, thrust into him, fuck him on the couch.

“Okay, stop,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong lifted his head and pouted.

Yoochun laughed. “You gave me the option.”

“And you want me to stop?”

“In this business, I will always say stop when I can.”

Jaejoong took a very deep breath and sat up. He leaned against the couch, and Yoochun stayed where he was. The position had his leg almost hooked around Jaejoong’s neck, and his other foot was perilously close to Jaejoong’s crotch.

Jaejoong leaned forward for another bottle of soju, and then he lit a cigarette. He held it out for Yoochun, and finally, Yoochun sat up. He twisted around a little and smoked on the cigarette.

“I’m hungry,” Jaejoong said. “Do you guys provide something more substantial than chips and fruit?”

“We can call in,” Yoochun said. “Jinki can order it.”

“That’ll cost me?”

“Of course.”

Jaejoong hummed around the cigarette, smiling a bit.

Yoochun stood up and went to a phone on the wall. “What do you want to eat?”

“Your ass,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun laughed. “Besides that?”

“Something Korean. I’ve been eating mostly Japanese food for three weeks.”

Yoochun smiled and picked up the phone. Jinki picked up the one in his office almost immediately.

“Are you okay?” he asked first.

Yoochun chuckled. “Definitely.” They had code words just in case one of them felt like they were going to be hurt. There was no need to use them now. “Can you order some food?”

“For two?”

“Yes, please.”

“Give me fifteen minutes.”

“We’ll be here.”

“Clothed?”

Yoochun looked down at his bare upper body and laughed. “Mostly.”

Jinki chuckled and hung up.

Yoochun turned back to Jaejoong just as the other pulled his shirt over his head.

“We should match,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun laughed and walked back to the couch. He went right to Jaejoong’s lap, straddling his thighs. He took the cigarette from his fingers for a long drag. He tilted his head up, showing off his neck that men always loved, and released the smoke. “I’d have to get a lot more tattoos for us to match.” He ran his hands up Jaejoong’s chest and traced the butterfly tattoo just below his right shoulder.

“You have another one?” Jaejoong asked, tracing the wing on his chest.

From his position, he pulled up his pant leg to show him the tattoo of a feather on his lower leg.

“I got it before I was of legal age. My brother and I snuck out and got them.”

“You have a brother?”

Yoochun smiled. “I do. It’s just the two of us.”

“Mom? Dad?”

He lifted an eyebrow in response and turned around to stub out the cigarette.

Jaejoong’s fingers trailed up and over his shoulder. “Any others?”

Yoochun brought an unopened bottle of soju to his thigh. “Maybe one day you’ll get to see it.”

Jaejoong licked his lips. “One day. Any piercings?” He rubbed Yoochun’s nipple.

“Nope.” His voice shuddered.

With a laugh, Jaejoong leaned forward and sucked the nipple into his mouth. “I’ll show you my favorite piercing, but it requires you getting off my lap so I can take off my pants.”

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered and swallowed a good portion of the bottle of soju while Jaejoong kissed and played with his chest.

They were sharing the bottle with their mouths when the door opened and Jinki walked in with take out. He chuckled and shut the door. “You were right, Micky. You’re mostly clothed.”

“Only because of YooYoo’s amazing self-control.”

Jinki lifted an eyebrow. “YooYoo?”

Jaejoong laughed and pressed his face to Yoochun’s neck. “He almost let his name slip, so I’m calling him YooYoo now.”

Jinki chuckled. “Cute. And as a host, he’s not supposed to have self-control.”

Jaejoong laughed again and this time kissed him. “Oh, don’t worry. I don’t mind breaking down someone’s self-control. I’m sure that YooYoo has been a very good host and has deduced that from his experience and he’s just giving me what I want without me having to say it.”

Yoochun had not known that and now mentally cursed himself for playing right into Jaejoong’s hands.

“Hey,” Yoochun protested. “You were well on your way to getting me naked when you asked me to tell you to stop. So I did.”

Jaejoong smiled. “See? Perfect?”

Jinki chuckled. “Micky is one of my favorites.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yoochun’s cheek. “I’m going to assume you’ll want something stronger soon?” He picked up a few empty bottles of soju.

“Yes, please,” Jaejoong said.

“I’ll bring them right to you.”

Yoochun waited until Jinki left and then pressed a kiss to his lips. “Now, I don’t know if I should continue trying to resist you or offer to blow you while you eat.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Keep resisting me. I keep finding out more and more about you the longer we talk. And I like that.”

Yoochun smiled and climbed off his lap. As soon as his back was turned, even if it was only for a moment, Yoochun felt his face fall and his chest tighten. It’d only been a few hours and he’d already told Jaejoong more about his life than any previous client. That was bad. So very bad.


	3. The Rules of the Game

Jinki had ordered spicy pork bbq, and Yoochun had a lettuce wrap of rice, meat, and spicy sauce ready in no time. He lifted it to Jaejoong, who ate it from his fingers. They shared the side dishes, feeding each other more than themselves.

Jaejoong started stealing kisses between bites.

“You know,” Yoochun said, “I don’t usually let clients kiss me this much.”

Jaejoong smirked. “Why am I so special? Because I’m a rock star?”

Yoochun shook his head. “Like your lips. A lot. Soft and ... not greedy.”

“If I was not greedy, I would be letting you go to other clients.”

Yoochun laughed. “Okay, so I like you greedy too, but I meant that you let me kiss you. You don’t just shove your tongue in my throat.”

“I desperately want to shove something else down your throat.”

Yoochun bit his lip. “There’s a rule.”

Jaejoong kissed him. “Your rule?”

“No, just a general one.” He was kissed again, and then again. “You shouldn’t fuck for an hour after eating.”

“I’ll time it,” Jaejoong said, pulling out his phone. “It’s almost eleven now.”

Yoochun laughed and this time took a kiss of his own. “This rule doesn’t specify blowjobs.”

Jaejoong hummed, lips still together, words slightly muffled between their tongues. “It doesn’t. Does that mean you’ll suck on my dick for an hour and then let me fuck you?”

“Maybe. Definitely the first part.”

“Do you think you can suck on my dick for an hour without me coming or getting bored?”

Yoochun smirked. “Do you think I can suck on your dick for an hour without you grabbing my hair and fucking into my mouth?”

“Fucking hell, YooYoo. Try. Let’s try.” Jaejoong shoved his hands to his pants and had them unbuttoned and unzipped in record time.

Yoochun slowly slunk to the floor. Part of his brain was telling him it was too soon. But that was the part of his brain that did relationships. That was Yoochun thinking. Not Micky. Micky did not do relationships. Micky schmoozed and sucked on cocks for money.

He helped Jaejoong pull his pants off, and then pressed in close. The first place his mouth went was his navel, licking at the piercing. His hands slid up and down Jaejoong’s thighs. There wasn’t a strand of hair on him, and Yoochun glanced up, finger trailing over the bend of his hip.

He lifted an eyebrow. “Shave?”

“Wax,” Jaejoong said and then tangled his hands in Yoochun’s hair. “I never had much body hair anyway. Photoshoots and costume changes are much easier.”

“I figured everything was photoshopped,” Yoochun said and put his mouth where his finger had been.

Jaejoong moaned and slouched a bit further down, legs spreading.

Yoochun sucked little pink marks down his thigh. He ran his hands up Jaejoong’s legs and cupped his balls and tugged, pulling his erection up. It was a pretty dick, though Yoochun was not surprised considering every part of Jaejoong so far had been perfect. And it wasn’t too large. When he got that far, he was going to be able to take most of it into his throat. He ran his tongue up the shaft and licked at the hoop piercing in the ridge. His tongue followed the crown and dipped into the slit for a tangy treat.

Fingers settled on his head and the tilted his head enough to look up at Jaejoong but keep his dick in his mouth.

“Condom?” he whispered.

With a firm grip around the shaft, Yoochun licked at the head while saying, “Do you really want me to get up and find one right now?”

“No, but Hyunjoong said you have to wear one. Company policy. Can’t stop bitching about it.”

Yoochun chuckled, a low noise that had Jaejoong moaning. “The company policy is that the host gets to choose. Do I need one?”

“Fuck no.”

“All right then.” Like with personalities, different men liked their cock sucked different ways. Yoochun had learned to match the style with the man. Jaejoong was still a bit of an enigma to him, but Yoochun knew that he was definitely not the first person to suck on Jaejoong’s cock and would not be the last.

If the point was to make him come, Yoochun would have encouraged him to pull his hair and fuck into his mouth. Jaejoong loved being in charge. No one spent that much time on stage in front of hundreds of thousands of people without having a little bit of a control issue.

But the point was to tease.

Yoochun doubted that many people had been given free reign of Jaejoong’s dick, just to tease. And it was easy when there was a toy to play with. Yoochun focused on the piercing, licking at the ridge and then the hoop. Jaejoong moaned beautifully when Yoochun used his tongue to pull on the silvery hoop.

“God,” Jaejoong gasped. His fingers trailed through Yoochun’s hair.

“Just what I like to hear,” Yoochun muttered, smiling against the soft head. He kept his hand loose around the base, stroking up every now and then. It was easy to lose himself in the task. Sucking on a cock meant he didn’t have to talk, and with Jaejoong so pliant under his ministrations, it was easy to forget for a moment that he was a host on his knees for a client. Way too easy.

And Jaejoong let him play, encouraging him with small tugs to his hair, soft moans, little noises, deeper grunts when Yoochun decided to let all of his cock into his throat for a moment. He set no plan, had no urge to hurry. He did what he wanted, though going back to the piercing for a small tug was his favorite because of the tiny whimper that Jaejoong tried to muffle behind tight lips or with biting his hand.

“Make me come, please, make me come,” Jaejoong begged just as Yoochun’s cheeks started to ached.

Yoochun chuckled with the cock in his mouth and then let it slip free. He pumped Jaejoong’s dick with a firm grip.

“Fuck, please!”

“It hasn’t been an hour yet.”

“Don’t care. You win.”

Yoochun hummed in agreement and then said, “Give me my prize,” and sucked Jaejoong back in his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly this time, hands on Jaejoong’s knees for support, and Jaejoong gripped his hair, yanked and pulled, and his noises grew more desperate, louder, echoing around the room. Especially the last noise, one that had Yoochun shivering in want himself. A low deep moan.

“YooYoo! Fuck!”

It was the closest anyone had come to actually screaming his name during a blowjob in a very long time. And it was just distracting enough to have Yoochun gagging on the sudden pulse of come into his mouth. He slowed down, softened the grip of his mouth, and swallowed.

Jaejoong sagged back into the couch, limbs slack, hands to his side and his head tilted back. Yoochun sucked for only a few more moments and then let Jaejoong’s dick fall out of his mouth. He pressed firm kisses over Jaejoong’s thigh and up onto his stomach. He licked at the navel piercing.

Jaejoong moaned and pulled him higher, to his mouth, and twisted and Yoochun moaned as his back hit couch, and Jaejoong pressed tight against his spread legs, rocking against him.

A shrill sound suddenly echoed through the noise of their desperate kisses.

“So close to winning,” Yoochun murmured.

“Better to have lost,” Jaejoong returned.

Yoochun laughed. “Let me up to get a drink. I love the taste of whiskey after I’ve had a mouthful of come.”

Jaejoong pouted, but moved away and sat upright. He pulled his boxers back on and stood on wobbly feet. Licking his lips, Yoochun slid his hands up the back of Jaejoong’s thighs and to his ass.

“Can’t keep my hands off you,” Yoochun murmured and slid his hands up further, under the T-shirt.

Jaejoong smiled down at him and then lit a cigarette. “Thought you wanted a drink. You can eat my ass instead.”

Yoochun shivered. “Maybe later.”

“You keep saying that,” Jaejoong turned around and ran a finger down Yoochun’s cheek. “Is that what you say to keep clients distracted?”

“Mostly.”

“So what if I was a client, what would you have said?”

Yoochun tilted his head and thought about that. “I’m not sure. It depends on the client on what I say. Some I would have agreed and played eager, and ... well, I don’t know.”

“When was the last time your alter ego had a real date?”

Yoochun frowned. “Men are scum. I don’t date.”

Jaejoong laughed. “So a long time, gotcha. Weren’t you getting a drink?”

Yoochun nodded and pushed Jaejoong out of his way by his hip. His hand shook as he poured himself a shot. He had no idea when Jinki had returned with the bottle of booze. Probably when he was on his knees.

“Am I pouring one for you?”

“Sure.” Jaejoong sat back down on the couch.

Yoochun handed Jaejoong a glass and then tipped back his own.

“This request might sound ... weird,” Jaejoong said carefully.

Yoochun smirked. “I don’t do tentacles.”

Jaejoong stared at him and then burst out laughing, lifting his hand to cover his mouth. “No! Oh god! YooYoo!”

Yoochun chuckled and shifted closer to him. He did not protest when Jaejoong pulled him even closer so Yoochun was resting against him, head at his shoulder, arm around his stomach. His fingers trailed along the bare skin just above his boxers.

“It goes back to something you said earlier, about the bed.”

Yoochun stiffened.

“Not what you’re thinking.” Jaejoong pressed a kiss to the side of his face. “Just lay down with me. I am exhausted. Especially after that amazing blowjob.”

Yoochun pushed up with hands and stared at Jaejoong suspiciously.

“I promise it is not a trick to get you into the bed,” he said with a grin. “Well, it is. But ... you’ll laugh.”

Yoochun lifted an eyebrow and smiled. “Let me guess. Being who you are means you don’t get to share a bed with a lover often and you just want to lay next to a warm body for a little while?”

Jaejoong huffed. “Yes. I guess I’m not the only one.”

With a wider smile, Yoochun leaned forward and kissed him. “Nope, but I usually try to refuse. It’s usually a trick to get me into bed and naked. Come on.” He pushed away and stood up, hands out. Jaejoong took his hands and Yoochun hefted him up. Almost immediately, Jaejoong’s arms went around his waist and he kissed his cheek.

Yoochun flushed and turned quickly to hide it. “G-go. Hang on.” Yoochun went to the wall that had the light controls. He turned off most, and kept the single light above the main table dim. The side of the room with the small bed was in shadow. Dark enough to rest.

“Take your pants off,” Jaejoong demanded from the bed. He sat cross-legged, right at the edge. He’d taken his t-shirt off, leaving him in just boxers. The tattoos on his chest stood out sharply on the pale expanse of skin. The piercings twinkled in the dim light.

Yoochun lifted an eyebrow.

With a pout, Jaejoong said, “I’m pulling my ‘annoying demanding client’ role. Take them off. We should match.”

Yoochun walked to the edge of the bed and stood in front of Jaejoong. Hands went to his hip, a mouth went right to his bellybutton.

“You take them off me, then,” Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong moaned and leaned back enough to unbutton and unzip Yoochun’s slacks. They slipped from his hips, revealing blue boxers, and Jaejoong’s mouth was on its way to the bulge when Yoochun slipped away and onto the bed.

Jaejoong sighed but followed after him, curling under the blankets. Yoochun tried not to smile at the way Jaejoong yawned, the way his eyes half closed. He was really exhausted. Yoochun was sure that he’d be asleep in no time.

Jaejoong pulled at his arms. “Kiss?”

With a grin, Yoochun leaned over him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Jaejoong hummed and opened his mouth. The kiss stayed light, but their tongues touched just enough, and Yoochun’s head went light with ... want? desire? He had no idea. Jaejoong was seriously messing with his host persona.

Jaejoong tugged him closer.

“Do you want me to hold you or are you the holder?” Yoochun asked.

“Holder.”

Yoochun let himself be pulled, curled up and then pressed against Jaejoong’s side. Jaejoong’s arms went around his shoulder, and Yoochun lay his hand on Jaejoong’s stomach, head on his shoulder.

Jaejoong fingers played with his hair, light and weak. His breathing steadied.

“This isn’t fair,” Jaejoong suddenly whispered.

“Hm?” Yoochun chose not to use words. Too comfortable to try.

“I like you a lot. But do I like Micky or do I like Yoo-Something?”

Yoochun chuckled, thinking of the first time he’d met Jaejoong, calling his friend, SeSomething in his head.

“I mean it. I ... I just feel like we should have met somewhere else, where it would have been okay for me to ask you out and kiss you and laugh with you, without the fear of it all being a game to take my money.”

Yoochun hummed again. He did not know how to answer that.

“Well, say something,” Jaejoong said and squeezed him.

“It wouldn’t have been normal,” Yoochun said.

“Why not?”

“Because I have every single CD, DVD, drama and movie that you have ever participated in, including Beast’s album where you have a producer credit.”

Jaejoong’s hand ran up and down his arm. “Even Four Seasons?”

“Yes. Even the Christmas single from when Four Seasons joined up with H.O.T. right before H.O.T. disbanded, and H.O.T. refused to allowed the album to be released, but it was anyway. Well, only fifty copies. I own one of those copies.”

“Wow. I don’t even have that.”

“And it was expensive.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “So you’re a superfan. But I’ve never seen you at any fansign events.”

Yoochun took a deep breath. “I know you love your fans, but you never look really comfortable at them. I never wanted to support you being an animal in a zoo. I buy your music. I love your music.”

“Does YooYoo like music?”

“Yes. A lot.”

“See? Even with you as a superfan, we have a lot in common.”

Yoochun snorted. “We both drink too much. We both like the same brand of cigarettes. We both lose ourselves in music without meaning to. We both have a taste for expensive cars, though you actually get to drive in them, and I could fix the engines in them. We both would do anything and have done stupid shit for our families. We both like the prick of a tattoo needle and we both prefer cock though we’ve dabbled in women parts.”

Jaejoong burst out laughing, curling around Yoochun’s body. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder, body shaking from his laughter. “Exactly,” he finally managed to say. “Women parts. God.”

Yoochun accepted the embrace and let silence fall between them. Jaejoong’s hand continued to touch up and down his side, eventually slowing and then stopping at his hip. He shifted again, away with his arms spread and Yoochun encouraged him over. Half-asleep, Jaejoong complied and Yoochun traced the wing tattoo on Jaejoong’s shoulder before moving close, arm around his waist, lips against the back of his neck.

Jaejoong visibly relaxed and Yoochun stayed where he was.

He wasn’t tired, but that did not matter. His client mattered.

But Jaejoong did not matter because Jaejoong was a client. Jaejoong mattered because he was Jaejoong.

Yoochun took a deep breath and tried not to think too hard.

But after fifteen minutes of trying not to scream and trying not to shift and wake Jaejoong up, Yoochun knew he had to get out of the bed. And out of the room.

This was so very bad. He felt as if he’d known Jaejoong his whole life, and not just because he was famous. Not just because he knew what his clients needed.

Jaejoong was different.

And that scared him.

He moved very carefully, very quietly, and Jaejoong huffed and shifted, but he did not wake up.

Yoochun sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. The tingle of panic twitched in his throat, the touch of asthma, and he fought it back. He hadn’t had an attack for weeks now. In the middle of servicing a client was never a good place for a medical emergency.

Standing, Yoochun muffled a sudden cough and staggered to the wall. He winced when his hand slammed on the phone, but a quick glance at Jaejoong showed that he had not moved. He lifted the phone and waited until Jinki answered.

“Yoochun-ah? You okay?”

Yoochun gasped. “Can’t. Jinki. I can’t ... I can’t ... breath. Close, t-t-too close. I’m too close.”

“Take a deep breath. I’ll be there in a moment. Jonghyun, here! Talk to him.”

Yoochun’s breath sped up and a different voice came on the line. “Yoochun? Talk Yoochun. Let me know you’re okay.”

Yoochun tried, mouth open, but nothing came out. Not even breath. Not words. Just a low whimper. Something pressed up against him and the phone left his ear. Another voice. Too close. “What should I do? ... Sort of ... I can’t tell ...”

Hours later, Jinki was there with an inhaler and Yoochun was just able to use it, get his breath back, calm down his nerves, shake and protest when he realized he was in Jaejoong’s arms and Jaejoong was telling Jinki that he had no idea what happened.

Too close.

“I know you paid for all night,” Jinki started.

Jaejoong shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. Just as long as he’s okay.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course not.”

“Do you want another host for the rest of your time?”

“No, thank you. I should get home. I’m really tired.”

Jinki rubbed his neck. “Could you ... Hyunjoong is here.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I’ll take him with me.”

Yoochun felt embarrassed and unsure, so he said nothing, pretended he was still out of it as Jinki helped him out of the room and down to his office. He was deposited on Jinki’s couch and covered with a blanket.

Jinki gave him a look that said he knew Yoochun was pretending, but he said nothing else as he left to go manage his club.

Yoochun curled up with the blanket and tried his best to stabilize his breathing. Jonghyun came back and gave him a pair of sweats and a tanktop. Not his own, but he did not care. They smelled like Minho.

After changing, he raided Jinki’s private stash of good rum. He’d had four shots of it before Jinki came back to the office.

“Chunnie,” he admonished.

Yoochun licked his lips. “It’s good.”

“That’s why it’s expensive. What happened?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Freaked out.”

“Why?”

Yoochun spun in Jinki’s office chair. That was a bad idea with four shots of rum and whatever else he had to drink in his stomach. He put his head on the desk and groaned.

“Love him,” he said to the desk. “Fuck, Jinki, he’s perfect. Wanna touch him. Want him to fuck me. Want to sleep with him, and share a bathroom, and fuck, Jinki. He’s perfect.”

Jinki chuckled. “You’ve never liked a client so much before.”

“Not a client. Don’t want ... him to be a client.”

“I want you to think about something really carefully. Are you listening?”

Yoochun moaned.

“Good enough. Who are you?”

“YooYoo.”

“Not what I meant. You are Yoochun. Yoochun has a certain personality and a certain life. Yoochun is you. Yoochun has a job at a host club. Yoochun’s job is to become Micky, and Micky earns money by acting in whatever way a man wants him to act. Right?”

Yoochun sat up, still swaying. The grip on the bottle tightened and he pulled it up to his face. “To Micky!” He took a deep drink.

“Yes, to Micky. Yoochun is not Micky, you understand that.”

“Not Micky. Got it.”

“Now, Jaejoong. Jaejoong has a certain personality and a certain life. Jaejoong is Jaejoong, and he has a job as an entertainer. He acts a certain way in order to make money. Do you see the parallel?”

Yoochun scrunched up his face. The words warbled in his his head. “Sort of.”

“I am just saying that Jaejoong knows how to play a part too. Don’t think for a moment that the Jaejoong who has been with you twice now is the real Jaejoong, okay?”

Even half drunk, that made way too much sense.

Yoochun cursed and took another drink.

Jinki shook his head and finally rescued the bottle of his expensive liquor. “Sleep it off, Yoochun.”

Yoochun made a face and let his head thunk to the desk again.


	4. The Telephone Game

Yoochun stood in a line with Kibum, Jonghyun and Taemin. Jinki had given him the previous day off to recover from his asthma attack and the hangover. He hid his embarrassment as well as he could. Freaking out because he liked a very popular rockstar? It had been really stupid. He knew that.

“Micky,” the client said, and Yoochun fought the urge to sigh.

Maybe he should have taken two nights off.

The other boys bowed and shuffled out the door, leaving Yoochun with the man, and he looked vaguely familiar. Had he been Micky’s client before?. He was attractive, and tall. He’d shoved the coffee table back a bit, giving more room for his long legs. They were crossed, encased in tight blue jeans that had stylish rips and darker patterned denim up and down the legs. He wore a white t-shirt, showing off a strong body, and an orange coat was flung over the back of a chair.

He smirked, and Yoochun swallowed, but shuffled forward.

“Honestly, I have no idea what he sees in you.”

“Huh?”

Chuckling, he leaned forward and poured himself a drink.

“I can do that for you--”

“Changmin,” the man supplied.

And just like that, Yoochun recognized him and groaned. Shim Changmin was one of Jaejoong’s best friends. They met in the army, and they were constantly photographed together, enough that there had been a scandal a couple of years ago.

Changmin motioned to the couch, and Yoochun sat down stiffly. Changmin took a pack of cigarettes and lit one himself.

“I guess you can tell that I’m here on official best friend duty,” Changmin said. “So what are your intentions?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can the bullshit. What are you intentions? Do you like Jaejoong? Do you want to date him?”

“He’s a client.”

Changmin scoffed and leaned back. “You better be so glad that Heechul-hyung did not come here. He’d smack you across the face for lying to him.”

Yoochun looked away.

“Okay, so you like him, but you’re worried that your relationship is based on two nights in a host club where neither one of you act like yourself so who do you really like? Got it. Jaejoong went on and on about that exact thing last night. Almost to the point where Heechul and Yunho were considering slipping something in his drink to get him to shut up.”

Yoochun fought the urge to gape. He took a deep breath and opened a bottle of soju. Handing it to Changmin, he said, “So, and?” He opened his own bottle and downed half of it.

“I cannot believe I’m doing this,” Changmin said. “Go get me a pen.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m your client and I want you to go get me a fucking pen. God. You suck as a host.”

Yoochun glared at his cocky smirk, but got up and moved to the small table where the phone sat. In its drawer was a pen and a pad of paper. He handed them to Changmin, sat back on the couch, and finished his bottle of soju.

“This is his number. I strongly suggest you call him and ask him on a proper date. He’s never going to do it himself because he doesn’t want you to think he’s only dating Micky. So if you can let him date your alter ego, as Jaejoong calls it, and not even YooYoo, but the real you, then call him. If not, then don’t call him at all, and he’ll stop coming here. He’s so infatuated with you, it’s ridiculous.”

Changmin stood up. He stepped around Yoochun and picked up his jacket. He flung it around his body, slipping it onto his shoulders. He reached into an inner pocket. He took out and dropped a few bills onto the table. “Your pretty rockstar owes me dinner for this. I need to get somewhere that sells tits and pussy. Have a nice evening.”

Stunned, Yoochun watched Changmin walk out the door.

He looked down at the pad of paper and the numbers scrawled on it. Underneath it said, “You better call soon.”

Yoochun sagged back into the couch with a heavy sigh. Well, fuck. He pondered the little piece of paper. Call or not call?

Yoochun knew himself. Knew he’d call. With enough courage. Liquid courage.

Yoochun stood up. He gathered up the bills, the piece of paper, and two bottles of soju. He left the room and went to the employee lounge. Only Minho was there, relaxing after a client, barely dressed, and fiddling with a tablet.

“I thought you were with a client, “ Minho said.

“I was. He had to leave.”

“That’s two for you, you probably won’t get another one tonight.”

Yoochun shrugged. “That’s okay.”

“Ah, right. Mister Rockstar gave you enough for the week.”

Yoochun went to where his coat was hanging up. He slipped off his nice shirt, leaving him in a tanktop. He took out his own cigarettes and his cell phone before going back to the couch to sit next to Minho.

“We can make out if you want to. I might pay you.”

Minho laughed. “No thanks.”

Yoochun handed him a bottle and opened one for himself. They drank for a little while, and then Minho said, “Okay, I have to know what Jaejoong’s dick looks like.”

Yoochun slugged him in the shoulder. “Not telling.”

“Damn.”

“Nice, though. Pretty. Like the rest of him.”

“He’s so pretty it’s painful. Is his dick painful?”

Yoochun laughed. “I wouldn’t know.”

“You didn’t let him fuck you, god, Yoochun, what is wrong with you?”

“I don’t fuck all my clients, MinWhore.”

Minho laughed. “I made almost a thousand dollars tonight letting three of them fuck me. I’m all right with being a whore.”

The door opened, letting in Jinki. “Yoochun. I thought you were with a client.”

“He had to leave. Got a business phone call.”

Jinki frowned. “Do you need another client? Someone just walked in and you two are the only ones not working.”

Yoochun shook his head. “Maybe in a bit.”

“I’ll go,” Minho said and stood up, “if he doesn’t mind much of a selection.”

“Your legs are an amazing selection,” Jinki said.

Minho laughed and followed him out the door.

Yoochun sighed and relaxed in the silence. Mostly silence. A few rooms nearby had music pumping from them.

Alone. For a moment.

He lit a cigarette.

He smoked and stared at the piece of paper.

Well, he knew himself, and he knew he was going to call Jaejoong. He’d already stepped way over the “he’s just a client” line he had made for himself, already dropped his guard, already let Jaejoong in. Maybe not completely, but enough that if he did not call Jaejoong right now, then he’d never get to see him again. Except at concerts.

Might as well get it over with.

He held the cigarette in the corner of his mouth and picked up the paper and his phone. His hands shook while trying to dial. He sucked in a final drag before hitting the call button.

The phone rang, and then Yoochun realized what time it was. Almost two in the morning. Almost ready to hang up, Yoochun coughed when an unmistakable voice said hello.

Yoochun cleared his throat and said, “H-hey.”

“Who is this?” Guarded. Unsure. Warning.

“Yoo-Micky. Micky, from _The Music Box_.” And then he sighed. All in, Yoochun. All in. A deep breath of courage. “It’s Yoochun. Park Yoochun.”

Silence, for long enough that Yoochun checked his phone, made sure he hadn’t accidentally hung up with his face.

“Hello?” Yoochun said.

“YooYoo?”

Yoochun swallowed. “That’s me. Changmin gave me your number. Sorry. It’s late. I didn’t even think to look at the time.”

“It’s okay. I was up. Changmin gave you my number?”

“Yeah. He ... he was here, at _The Music Box_.”

Jaejoong laughed. “You’re kidding?”

“Nope. In his defense, he was only here because he’s worried about you.”

“Doubtful. He was only there because he lost a bet or he owed Heechul-hyung a favor. Or Heechul had blackmail material on him. The bitch.”

Yoochun chuckled.

“So, Park Yoochun, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Yoochun hummed. “You, too.”

“Why did you call?”

“Because I’ve had just enough soju to have thought it was a great idea and be reckless.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Lucky me to get such an honest answer.”

“What are you doing right now?”

“Listening to music, working, recording things. What about you?”

“At work, between clients.”

Jaejoong huffed.

And Yoochun totally understood. “Jealous already?”

“Only because you aren’t here to cuddle up with me while I work.”

Yoochun remembered the first night with Jaejoong, before the drinking, leaning against him, touching, resting. It was heaven. Something he wanted more of. A steady body to lean on. Or at least one that he was not related to and he could convince to move in between his sheets.

“Well, you’re the famous rockstar,” Yoochun said. “What’s your schedule this week?”

“Pretty packed until the weekend. I have a couple of appearances on Friday and Saturday. I could take you to a movie premiere on Sunday. Want to walk a red carpet with me?”

Yoochun smiled and sank lower into the couch. He took a swallow of soju. “In a famous person’s world, what level of commitment is that the equivalent of? Like is that the same as a blowjob, anal, or are there toys involved? Will I have to move in with you afterwards?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Oh god, no. It’s more that I’m tired of taking Changmin with me, and I don’t want to take a girl. At least when I bring a male friend, the media actually calls him a friend and not a lover. Most of the media, anyway.”

Yoochun chuckled. “I remember that scandal. What was the headline? Shim Changmin tells all about Jaejoong in bed?”

“I’ve never sued a company so fast.”

“I can’t Sunday,” Yoochun said after his laughter died down. “My brother is coming home for the weekend. I can hang out on Friday morning and afternoon. My brother’s plane lands at eight p.m. Then Saturday and Sunday are family time.”

“Home?” Jaejoong said, voice curious.

Yoochun smiled. “Yes, home.”

“Okay, so Friday. I have a few secret places around the city if you don’t mind meeting me somewhere.”

“Of course not.”

“Do you have a pen? I’ll give you the address of one of my favorite teahouses.”

“Can you text it to me?”

“This is a landline. Fangirls get ahold of my cell number too easily.”

“That just means I have to get up and I’m comfortable.”

“Without me there?”

“I can pretend. Sort of.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Just get a pen. I have to be up in too few hours.”

Yoochun grumbled with humor on his voice as he stood up and found a pen on a side table. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“It’s just outside of Seoul, to the east. Crap, do you have a car?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes, I have a car.”

“Good. You’ll need one.” He gave Yoochun directions as well as the address, and the phone number to the tea house just in case he got lost. They settled on noon. “I better get to bed.”

“Same here.”

“I thought you said you were between clients.”

“I lied. I’m done for the night. Changmin was my last customer.”

“He better not have touched you.”

“He didn’t. He said he had to go find some lady parts.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“Thank him for me.”

“Why?”

“For your number. I was in shock, I don’t think I thanked him.”

“Good. He’s an arrogant asshole.” Jaejoong’s voice was laced with affection. “The fewer things I have to thank him for the better.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Good night.”

“Good morning.”

“Yeah.”

“Call me again. On this number. I’m usually home after midnight.”

“Okay. Sleep well.”

“Might jerk off first.”

Yoochun moaned. “Want me to stay on the line and help?”

Jaejoong groaned, but said, “No. Yoochun isn’t Micky, and I doubt that Yoochun would jump so quick into phone sex. Tempting though.”

Yoochun felt his chest tighten and he had no idea what to say to that.

“Bye, Yoochun-ah. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Bye, Jaejoong-hyung.”

\---

Yoochun spent the next two days smiling. It helped his tips, and even some of his regular clients said he looked much happier than normal. It was easy to explain it away as a host, that it was just that client and it was so good to see them after such a long time.

But only he and his coworkers knew it was because of Jaejoong.

So much Jaejoong. Yoochun called him each night, and each night they talked for at least an hour. They talked about nonsensical things, and Yoochun fought the urge to spill his soul. It was so easy to talk to Jaejoong, and they had so much in common. They talked about music, and Yoochun talked about his favorite songs that Jaejoong had written and why they were his favorite. Most of the time, they were Jaejoong’s favorites too, and the reasons why were always the same.

Jaejoong talked about his sisters often. Yoochun wanted to talk to him about Yoohwan too, but they hadn’t even known each other for a week. Even though Yoochun felt like he knew everything about Jaejoong, Jaejoong only knew superficial stuff. He didn’t know important things like growing up in an abusive family, not being able to go to his mother’s funeral, and how much wanted to go to school, have a real job, be ... somebody. Be himself. He felt like he could be himself with Jaejoong.

Still, he talked about how excited he was to see Yoohwan even if he didn’t explain about Yoohwan’s school.

His car was a beat-up Volkswagen Golf. Cheap, but it ran well. Yoochun did the repairs on the car himself, when he had to. He tried not to if he could help it. Grease under the fingernails did not go over well as a host. Yoochun was pretty sure the car had been green at one point, but now sported a dull gray exterior complete with dents and a little bit of rust. Little Toad was the only car he had, so he took care of it, and the engine ran smoothly.

The tea house was a good hour drive from his apartment. But as Jaejoong said, it was isolated. Situated between a mountainside full of fancy villas and a protected parkland, the small house almost blended into the trees surrounding it. Designed after a pagoda, the sloping roofs burned red in the afternoon sunlight, the pillars and porches were a deep brown, and the drapes in the windows fluttered in rainbow colors.

A woman in a kimono greeted him in Japanese, and in slightly comprehensible Japanese, Yoochun said hello, introduced himself, and said he was meeting someone.

The woman smiled widely and bowed, and motioned Yoochun to remove his shoes. He did, and slid on the house slippers provided. He followed the tiny woman. He figured that Jaejoong was already here. His heart fluttered with every step. His breath went shallow. He rubbed his hands on his thighs.

Part of him knew that he shouldn’t be nervous. He’d hung out with Jaejoong twice now. But he wasn’t nervous in the same way a fan was nervous to meet their idol. He wasn’t nervous in a way that he services a new client.

The main issue.

Jaejoong was not a client. Not anymore.

Yoochun was not meeting Jaejoong as Micky, but as Yoochun. For the first time. Even after three days of phone conversations, he did not feel prepared for this.

A date, a potential boyfriend. Maybe.

Yoochun bit his lip. Maybe Jaejoong would not like Yoochun, even though he liked Micky. Micky was not Yoochun. Yoochun was not Micky.

“I am not Micky,” he whispered.

The woman looked over at him and then smiled widely. She stopped in front of a panel door and bowed before opening it.

Yoochun took a very deep breath.


	5. The Dating Game

Jaejoong looked amazing. Well, he always did, but today, he just ... glowed. It took a few seconds to realize that Jaejoong had dyed his hair and gotten a cut. A rusty red falling softly over his eyes. He stood up and smiled, and Yoochun swallowed to get moisture into his mouth. He wore a pair of tight jeans, and a clingy grey long sleeved shirt that gaped open at the chest. Teases of tattoo curls peaked from underneath it.

Yoochun felt slightly overdressed, but Jaejoong’s eyes scanned him, his black slacks, open white collared shirt, black suit jacket. He’d tried not to dress like a host, but it’d been a long time since he had been on a real date. But the widening of Jaejoong’s smile meant he approved.

“Hi,” Jaejoong said, whispered really.

Yoochun smiled. “Hello.”

The panel door shut behind him, and Jaejoong took a step and then stopped. Head tilted in confusion. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to kiss Yoochun yet.”

Yoochun chuckled. “I could be mean and make you wait for it, but I want a kiss too badly.”

Jaejoong almost stumbled on his way to Yoochun, and it was way too easy to slide his hands around Jaejoong’s small waist.

But when Jaejoong leaned in for a kiss, Yoochun leaned away.

Jaejoong pouted.

With a laugh, Yoochun tilted forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I like your hair.”

“Yours too,” Jaejoong said, and ran his hands through Yoochun’s long hair. He’d left it loose on purpose. Just because he was Yoochun now didn’t mean he’d forgotten how much Jaejoong had liked Micky’s long hair.

Jaejoong’s fingers tightened and their lips touched for a firmer kiss, and Yoochun relaxed and let Jaejoong kiss him for way longer than was appropriate in a tea house.

“Hi,” Jaejoong said against Yoochun’s lips.

Yoochun’s chest rumbled with deep laughter. “Hi.”

“Let’s stop before I tumble you to the floor.”

“I’m sure those pillows will cradle my head very well.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Yes, but this is a tea house, not a love motel.”

“Is that location number two on our date? Do you have a discrete and hidden love motel for your needs?”

Jaejoong smirked and let him go. “Maybe. Come on, sit.” He moved to a pillow and easily sat cross legged. Yoochun followed and sat across from him at the small table. They stared at each other for while, Jaejoong smiling widely, almost like he couldn’t help it.

“God, I’m just ... excited,” Jaejoong said. He picked up a small bell and rang it.

“Excited?”

“Yeah, for ... this, for you. I just ... God, I can’t talk.”

The door panel slid open, revealing another woman in a kimono. She shuffled in with the tea tray. They were quiet while she poured the tea, and Jaejoong just stared at him. It was a bit alarming and embarrassing, being the center of Jaejoong’s attention, but Yoochun fought the urge to look away.

With the tea poured and small sweet cakes served, the woman bowed and Jaejoong said thank you to her in perfect Japanese and called her by name.

“I’m going to completely embarrass myself,” Jaejoong said, “and tell you that I really like you. Yoochun I mean. I like Yoochun a lot.”

Yoochun smiled and sipped at his tea. “I like him, too.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Ass.”

“I like you too. It’s interesting,” Yoochun said and tilted his head.

“What is?”

“How we’re so much alike.”

“You think so?”

“So far. You’re ... well, I hate to put it this way, but you aren’t Hero. It’s interesting to see the differences and all the ways that you are just like Hero but all the ways you aren’t like him either.”

“And I get to find out all the ways you’re just like Micky.”

“Exactly.”

Jaejoong smiled. “So far so good.”

“Definitely.”

They sipped on their tea for a few minutes. Yoochun waited for it to get awkward.

“I don’t know what I want to talk about,” Jaejoong said, teacup shaking a little. “I just want to know everything about you. Where did you go to school? College? What interests you? What are you afraid of? What is your family like? Do you have any pets? How many times have you fallen in love? What is your--”

Yoochun held up a hand. “One question at a time.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Sorry. I’m excited.”

Yoochun put his teacup down and had a few pieces of the sweet cake that ended up being lemon. “I was born in Seoul, and my family lived there until I was twelve. And then my father decided to move us to America.”

“No way! So you speak English?”

“Yeah. My father wanted us to move there for a better life. I lived there until I was seventeen and came back here. I won a recruiting contest. Singing.”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. “You’re joking.”

Yoochun shook his head. “Nope. I was recruited and signed a contract with JYP. But I was never put in a group. I started hosting before I was twenty, just to get enough money to bring my brother back from America.”

“Your parents?”

“My father still lives there. My mother passed away right after I was recruited.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want anyone to suffer that kind of pain and emotion,” Yoochun whispered, “but everyone must.”

“I’m so lucky that I have not, and I know that. My father is getting so old. I love all my family, but I’m terrified to lose him. Every time I go visit them, I promise I’ll go more, and then I don’t, and then I worry that it’s the last time I’ll see my father alive. It’s probably my biggest fear.”

“Mine, too,” Yoochun said. “To lose Yoohwan, I mean.”

“He’s in school?”

Yoochun smiled. “In Japan. At a campus for an American university. He’s studying business and technology.”

“So that means, he’s going to an American university, but in Japan?”

“Yeah, and for one year, he’ll go to the main campus in America. I might go with him. I might not. I’m saving money for it now, so we’ll see. He’s only been there for a year, he still has two more years in Japan left.”

“Oh my god, I just realized that I have no idea how old you are.”

Yoochun laughed at the almost-horror like look on Jaejoong’s face. “I’ve never said,” Yoochun replied, “and I know that you’re older than me, so I just assumed ... anyway. I’m twenty-five.”

“I had no idea you were that much younger than me.”

“It’s only five years,” Yoochun pointed out, “and you don’t look a day over twenty-five, so whatever.”

“It’s not a problem,” Jaejoong assured him with a dismissive slash with his hand. “I just thought you were older. You’re ... more mature, I guess.”

“A seasoned veteran, hardened by the bullshit surrounding a host club.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “So you haven’t been to university?”

“No. I want to go though. Maybe Yoohwan has promised that as soon as he is done and has a job that it will be his turn to pay for me to go. I don’t really know if I want to though.”

“You can’t be a host forever.”

“I know. But it’s good money. So I’ll be there for as long as I still look like I’m twenty. Jinki is looking for an assistant manager. I might do that if the pay is enough to sway me away from hosting.”

“Isn’t there something else that can sway you away from hosting?”

Yoochun smiled, recognizing the hint. “Maybe.”

“I hate it when you say that.”

“Men are scum, remember?”

Jaejoong huffed.

“You can’t tell me that you haven’t had horrible relationships in the past.”

“I know,” Jaejoong said. “I just want to prove myself.”

“That’s what everyone wants in a relationship, right?”

“I guess.”

“And you are,” Yoochun reached across the small table, fingers spread. Jaejoong smiled widely and took his hand. “Even after a half hour, date number one is successful, at least to me, successful enough that I want a date number two, maybe even a date number three.”

Jaejoong’s smile widened. He took Yoochun’s hand loosely and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back of his hand and then brushing his lips over Yoochun’s knuckles.

Yoochun’s throat tightened, cheeks flushing. He fought the urge to pull his hand away, especially when Jaejoong’s thumb rubbed under his hand, across his palm. He ducked his head, embarrassed but incredibly pleased. God, it was something he did as a host all the time, but to have it done to him, and in such a tender way that had no other expectations around it ...

Yoochun cleared his throat.

Chuckling, Jaejoong released his hand. “More tea? We can try something with orange or berry?”

Yoochun nodded. “You choose.”

Jaejoong smiled and rang the bell. Yoochun hid his hands under the tabled and hoped that Jaejoong hadn’t noticed them shaking.

\---

“So,” Yoohwan started and kicked his socked feet up onto Yoochun’s coffee table. “What is it that you are so worried about telling me?”

Yoochun winced. “I’m that transparent, huh?”

“To me, yes.”

Yoochun rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I met someone.”

Yoohwan lifted an eyebrow. “A client?”

“Sort of? Not anymore. He’d rather date me, he said.”

Yoochun smiled. Jaejoong’s exact words after their date that afternoon had been, “I’d love to tumble you into a bed somewhere and make you forget your own name, but I want to date Yoochun more than I want to fuck Micky.”

“He came to the club just twice. I spent two entire nights with him.”

Yoohwan whistled. “That isn’t cheap. He can afford that?”

Yoochun winced again.

“He’s rich?”

“Very.”

“Famous?”

Yoochun took a deep breath. “Yes.”

Yoohwan put his feet back on the floor and leaned forward. “Sexy famous, or politician famous?”

Yoochun growled and started pacing in front of his television. “God, he’s sexy, Hwannie. Like, I’ve never ever connected with someone so soon. Physically sexy, yes, but I every time we talk, I feel like I’m fucking his soul. I’ve never thought I’d spent all my life with someone before I’d even gotten to know them.”

“Well, who is it? You can tell me, right?”

Yoochun stopped and motioned to a wall of his living room, where he had a built-in bookcase that was full of his music. “Kim Jaejoong.”

Silence.

He glanced over at Yoohwan, who had his mouth open and eyes wide with shock.

Yoochun smirked. “I’m serious. Look.” He pulled out his cell phone, to the silly selfie they took just before leaving the teahouse. Their cheeks pressed together, and Yoochun had not seen his own eyes look that happy in a very long time.

Yoohwan glanced at the phone and then at him. “This is huge.”

“I know.”

“You like him.”

“Yes. More ... he ... fuck, Yoohwan, when I talk to him, I feel like I’m talking to you. When he kisses me ...”

“You better not say it feels like I’m kissing you.”

Yoochun laughed, and then broke off with a harsh noise of pain. “It’s just ... I can’t ... he’s perfect, Hwannie. He’s perfect, but he’s famous and handsome and ... successful, and I’m just ... pathetic.”

“Do I need to slap you?” Yoohwan asked. “You’ve worked hard for what you’ve done. You’ve worked hard to keep me in school. You’ve worked hard to have a place to live. You should be proud of yourself. If he wants to date you in spite of you working mainly from your knees, then I guess you’re stuck with him.”

Yoochun collapsed on the couch and plopped his head on his brother’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do. Is it really so possible to be so in love with someone without really understanding who they are? I’m so in love with his music, and his music is his soul, and the last four days have been so surreal. I don’t know what to do.” Yoochun switched to English. “Help me, Yoohwannie-Kanobi, you’re my only hope.”

“Fucker,” he said with a laugh, shoving Yoochun away. “You haven’t had a boyfriend for a really long time. You should let yourself see where this goes.”

“But I’m a fucking host.” Yoochun ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“And it sounds like Kim Jaejoong-shi doesn’t mind.”

“I mind! It isn’t fair to him.”

“Or you. You think too much of other people, hyung. Think about yourself for a little while. You like him, he likes you. Just date him for a little while. Maybe he’ll end up being a needy, attention whore, and drive you away from pure annoyance.”

“He’s not like that.”

Yoohwan lifted an eyebrow at him.

With a huff, Yoochun stood up. “Disrespectful dongsaeng,” he muttered. “What do you want to eat?”

“Kimchi Jjigae.”

“Let’s go out.”

“Okay, hyung.”

\---

“It won’t be forever, hyung,” Yoohwan said and let Yoochun hug him again. “I’ll be back the next time I have a long weekend.”

Yoochun sighed. “I know, but I miss you around the apartment. Work hard, okay?”

“I always do.”

A voice over their heads called for Yoohwan’s flight number.

“Let me go.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Fine, fine.” He thumped Yoohwan on the back. “Text me as soon as you land.”

“I’ll get off the plane first.”

Yoochun smiled and hugged Yoohwan tightly. “Yeah. Okay. But no later than ten seconds.”

“Bossy bossy.”

Yoochun finally let his brother go, and Yoohwan smiled. He hefted his bag over his shoulder and turned around. Every time Yoohwan came back, it was harder and harder to see him leave again.

A few meters away, Yoohwan turned around. “Love you, hyung!” he shouted and blew Yoochun a kiss.

Yoochun saw the looks the action received and made a very rude hand gesture back.

Yoohwan laughed, and then disappeared into the crowds at the security gate.

Yoochun turned away and took a deep breath to fight off the sting in his eyes. He waited until he was in his car before pulling out his cell phone.

Unsurprisingly, he had a text from his brother.

_Yoochun Fighting! Next time I visit, I want to meet your famous rock star boyfriend! Love you!_

Yoochun sent back a smiling face and a _Not my boyfriend_

_Semantics_

Yoochun told him to fuck off and then tossed his phone to the passenger seat and drove home. Sometimes with the traffic between the airport and his apartment, Yoohwan landed in Osaka before Yoochun made it home. Today he was lucky and made it home in good time. After three days with his brother, the apartment felt empty. Two and a half days. Maybe only two days if you were counting twenty-four hour periods. His next vacation wasn’t for months yet.

The bowl of ramen felt too big without his brother trying to steal half of it.

His phone beeped. _Hyung, I’m safely landed in Osaka. Now, I’m getting off the plane and I’ll head home. Do you need me to tell you when I get there?_

Yoochun chuckled and replied, _Who are you? How did you get this number? Freak. I’ll call the police._

_So not funny. I hate you._

_Love you too! Call me when you need more money._

_Don’t I always?_

Yoochun smiled at the phone. Appetite gone, he trashed the rest of his lonely bowl of ramen and went into the living room. He sat on the sofa in the dark. The glow of his cell phone provided the only light. He scrolled through his call log to a number from Friday. He hadn’t called all weekend. Settling back on the couch, he called Jaejoong’s number.

To his surprise, Jaejoong answered.

“Hi,” Yoochun said, voice a little deeper than normal. “I was expecting your machine.”

“Yoochun-ah, hi,” Jaejoong said, voice actually sounding happy to hear from him. “I was about to walk out the door and almost ignored the phone, but I’m glad I answered. You okay? You sound upset?”

Yoochun smiled. “Just sending my brother back to school. It’s always difficult.”

“How was your visit?”

“Good. I miss him a lot.”

“I know how that is.”

“I want to see you.”

“I want to see you too.”

“Can you come over? Tonight? After the movie?”

Jaejoong hummed. “Maybe. If I can ditch the fangirls, then yes, I can. I’ll call you, not from this number, but my current cell number, or maybe even Changmin’s phone. But I’ll call you, probably around eleven or midnight.”

Yoochun smiled and said, “Okay.”

“Rest, beautiful,” Jaejoong whispered. “You sound so tired.”

“Just lonely.”

“Me too. Talk to you soon.”

Yoochun said goodbye and huffed as his phone brightened by his face. He yanked the blanket from the couch over his shoulder and stared at the light until it faded.


	6. The Confession Game

Yoochun did not mean to fall asleep, but he woke up to a harsh beeping by his ear. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up, reaching for his phone. The number was not one he recognized, but he answered it, and smiled when he heard Jaejoong arguing with someone else.

“Oh, sorry. Yoochun-ah. No fangirls in sight. What’s your address?”

Yoochun chuckled and gave him the address and the code to get in. “I’ll leave the apartment door open. Just come on in.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Jaejoong said, and then the call cut off as he started yelling at whoever was in the car with him.

It made Yoochun smile.

And it made him get up. He had no idea how far away Jaejoong was. He moved around the house, turning on the light above the sink and the hallway light, but leaving the rest off. In the kitchen, he removed a few cold bottles of soju and settled them on the bar.

He had just finished changing from the T-shirt he’d worn all day to a softer, clingy sweater when he heard the door move and a soft voice whisper his name.

The door clicked shut.

Yoochun entered the main room, and stopped in his tracks.

Hero, more than Jaejoong, stood by his door, but by god, he was breathtaking. He wore a suit, sort of, but the shirt underneath was a shocking shade of teal that matched a chunk of his hair brushing over his forehead. The pants were almost like silk, clinging to Jaejoong’s strong thighs. And the jacket was cut short, emphasising his tiny, tiny waist.

Yoochun’s mouth watered.

“Hi,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun licked his lips. “Did you just say, ‘fuck me’ because really, that’s just ...”

Jaejoong laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “Ass.”

Yoochun finally moved, floating to him and it was too easy, so easy to wrap his arms around that small waist and accept the kiss to his lips. A long kiss. More lips than tongue, but just enough to leave Yoochun with tingling skin and no real need or ability to breathe.

“I’ve missed you,” Yoochun said.

“Such a line,” Jaejoong muttered, but he was smiling as they kissed again.

“You look amazing.”

“Such a line.”

Yoochun laughed and finally pulled away. “I guess if I can’t say anything without you thinking it’s a line, then I better put my mouth to better uses.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Such a line.”

They both laughed, and Yoochun wrapped his arm around Jaejoong’s middle and led him to the bar and the soju.

“Thank heaven,” Jaejoong muttered as he took one. “That was a stupid, stupid movie.”

Yoochun laughed and had his own drink. “Thanks for coming over.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” Jaejoong said and looked around. His eyes widened when he caught sight of all of Yoochun’s CDs.

“Go and look,” he said. “Most of them are yours.”

“I do not have that many.” He took the soju bottle with him and sipped on it as he read through the titles. He took one off the shelf. “You weren’t lying. You really do have H.O.T. Winter’s Kiss.”

Yoochun smiled and sang, “We’ll warm up by the fire, while the snow is piling higher, your lips are heat and awfully sweet, can we warm up by the fire.”

“You have an excellent voice. And that song was so stupid.”

Yoochun laughed. “Thanks. And I know. Gives me lots of lines to use, though.”

Jaejoong laughed and put the CD back where it was at. “I can’t believe some of these albums you have.” He ran his finger along the jazz collection on the top shelf. “I own most of these. And they’re in this order on my shelf.”

“Genre, Artist, Album,” Yoochun said.

“Compilations at the end,” Jaejoong finished.

“Music ...” Yoochun stopped and swallowed.

_All in, Park Yoochun. All in._

“My father abused us a lot, growing up. It was worse in America. My mom died of a heart attack, technically, but I think she just gave up and couldn’t handle the abuse anymore. Music is how I survived. I threw myself into it. Taught myself the piano and how to sing. I lost myself in it. At night, while they were fighting. Yoohwannie and I would curl up in bed. We only had one set of headphones, but I let him use them so he didn’t have to hear them fighting.”

Yoochun looked away as Jaejoong stepped close, he flinched at the soft touch on his face, not knowing that he had actually cried.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun shrugged. “I’m stronger for it. Yoohwannie is going to school now. I’ll never say I’m over it, but ...” He turned enough to take a deep pull off the soju bottle.

“Do you write your own music?” Jaejoong asked, an obvious attempt to steer the conversation away from his emotions. But that’s what music was to Yoochun. And he knew that is what music was to Jaejoong. But he appreciated the effort.

Yoochun smiled and nodded. “Of course. Come here.” He held out his hand, and Jaejoong took it eagerly. Yoochun led him down the hall to his bedroom. The bed and dresser were pushed up against the side to make room for the electronic keyboard and computer equipment he had purchased over the years to write music.

“Wow.”

Jaejoong walked around it, running his finger over a few of the surfaces. When he touched the mouse, the computer screen brightened. On it were the notes of the current song giving Yoochun problems.

“May I?” Jaejoong asked, almost whispering.

Yoochun swallowed. He only shared his music with Yoohwan. And that particular song had Yoohwan cringing and saying, “It’s too happy for the melancholy.” Whatever that meant.

“I’m sorry,” Jaejoong said. “I know how close a person can get to music.”

“It’s not done yet,” Yoochun said as an excuse.

“Is there something done I can listen to?”

Yoochun did not want to. Because music was his soul.

Just like Jaejoong’s soul.

“I ... I can’t.” He turned away, and stiffened when Jaejoong put his arms around his waist. “It’s just ...”

Lips touched his neck. “Believe me when I say that I understand.”

Yoochun knew Jaejoong understood, which was part of the problem of not sharing his music.

“You and I are so alike,” Jaejoong said. “We could strip down and make love on this rug and it would not be as intimate as sharing music.”

“I’m sorry,” Yoochun said and turned in his arms. “I’ve heard so much of yours. It’s only fair to--”

Jaejoong kissed him to shut him up and then he said, “The music on my albums is about a hundredth of what I write. Some songs just aren’t meant to be shared. Stop worrying. You’ll let me listen to whatever you feel you need to, but only when you’re ready.”

Yoochun took a deep breath. “That’s part of the issue.”

“What is?”

Yoochun stared right at him and said, “I am ready, but ... it’s ... just ... I ...”

“It’s too soon, this is too fast, and it’s way too complicated.”

“Yes.”

Jaejoong smiled. “If you can’t share your music yet, that doesn’t mean we can’t listen to anything else.” He took Yoochun’s hand and dragged him back to the living room. He chose a CD full of nothing but ballads. Slipping off the jacket, he smiled at Yoochun.

“Dance with me,” he said and held out his arms.

Yoochun stared for only a moment and then moved into him, arms around his waist, bodies aligned, and then Jaejoong chuckled, and held out his hand, and with a giddy thump to his heart, Yoochun let him take it. A moment later, right on the beat, Jaejoong started dancing, leading him around the room with a loose grip on his hand and a tighter one around his waist, their cheeks pressed together.

“Part of the reason I was never put into a group was because of my asthma,” Yoochun whispered. “I learned to dance, but more than an hour had me gasping for breath most days. The company said it wasn’t a problem. Not at first. Because they liked my voice so much. But they were not going to put effort into a kid who could not meet their demands.”

“Did you like it? Being a trainee?”

“Not really. They were trying to take music away from me. I had to sing what they wanted me to sing. Anything I wrote belonged to them. I didn’t like that at all.”

Jaejoong hummed and pulled him closer. “They gave me music. I was tone deaf growing up and they taught me how to get over that. I’m definitely not the best dancer, but I learned, and I had fun.”

Yoochun pressed just a little closer to him, and Jaejoong followed suit. It was so easy to dance, just be held and imagine for a moment that life was just this, just the two of them. Music and dancing.

“Can I tell you something?”

Yoochun hummed in permission.

“This is what I think life should be.”

Yoochun stopped and pulled away, staring at him in carefully. Since he really just had the exact same thought.

“Well, isn’t it? Being with someone you like, adore ... love maybe, and just dancing with good music and soju. That ... it’s separate from the rest of the world, separate from who either of us are outside of the room. Here, it’s just you, me and the music. Life.”

Yoochun swallowed roughly and moved, sliding his hands up Jaejoong’s chest and around his neck before leaning in for a kiss. Jaejoong tightened his grip around Yoochun’s waist with both hands.

It felt like lifetimes before Yoochun pulled away, breathless and smiling.

Jaejoong returned the smile.

“Can you stay over?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong’s smile widened. “If you want me to.”

“I want you to.”

“Okay.”

Yoochun went back to his mouth for more kisses, but this time, Jaejoong returned them to dancing, just a few steps between each kiss, and then a small lick with a rock-back step. Yoochun followed each one, and then laughed as Jaejoong suddenly spun him under his arm. He yanked Yoochun back, but with a little too much energy and Yoochun smacked back into his chest and Jaejoong lost his balance and they fell onto the couch, laughing.

“Adorable,” Jaejoong said and kissed him again, and then again. “I wonder how many lifetimes it would take to get tired of kissing you.”

“Do you want to get tired of kissing me?”

“Of course not.”

“Then I guess that means in this lifetime you won’t. That’s all that matters.”

Jaejoong titled his head and said, “This lifetime?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Too soon?”

Smiling, Jaejoong shook his head. “Probably, but fuck it. Let’s get married.”

With a laugh, Yoochun resettled under Jaejoong on the couch. Jaejoong followed with his lips on skin and his hand tugging at the clingy fabric of his shirt.

“I won’t say that I owe you, but I really want to sleep with you,” Yoochun said. “I promise I won’t ruin it this time.”

Jaejoong smiled. “You didn’t ruin it last time.”

“I freaked out.”

“Why?” Jaejoong asked carefully.

Yoochun sucked his lips into his mouth while trying to think of a way to explain it. “I ... I got scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of how much I like you. How much ... how easy it was for you to weasel your way to Yoochun when all I ever meant to show you was Micky. You ... I just ...” He swallowed and managed to say, “Everything else is just another line.”

With a smirk, Jaejoong said, “Give me some lines.”

Yoochun shut his eyes. “You’re perfect for me. I belong to you. My soul feels like it reaches for you when we’re near. I want to dance with you in the middle of my living room for the rest of my life. I ...”

Jaejoong kissed him quiet and Yoochun tried to breathe past the lump in his throat.

“I like you so much,” Yoochun said, “and that scares me to death.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah. Me too.” After one more kiss, Jaejoong said, “Let’s get up and go to bed. I have to be up early enough to slip away without fangirls knowing where I am.”

They both stood, staying close to each other, and Yoochun led him back to the bedroom.

“Weird request,” Jaejoong said, “but can I borrow your shower? I don’t want to sleep with all this product in my hair and I need to wash my face.”

“Will you give it back?”

Jaejoong stared at him, and then burst out laughing. “Ass!”

Yoochun smiled. “Yes, you can. The cold water is really strong, so be careful with it. Let me get you some sweats to wear, if you want.”

“If I want?” Jaejoong said. “I want to tumble into bed naked with you.”

Yoochun blushed. Again, but turned away and went to his bedroom. He heard Jaejoong chuckling.

“If you have shorts, that would be better!”

Yoochun found a pair of basketball shorts and a tanktop. He took them to the bathroom, and stared. Jaejoong had the water running, teal shirt off and hanging from the doorknob, leaving Jaejoong’s tattooed back and all those muscles for Yoochun to drool over. He licked his lips.

“Here you go,” he said and quickly deposited the clothes on the counter. “There’s an extra toothbrush under the sink.” He took the teal shirt out with him and shut the door.

“Fuck,” he whispered and leaned against it. He was not sure if he was going to survive sharing a bed with Jaejoong. He was not sure if he even wanted to. Gripping the shirt tightly, he brought it up to his face and inhaled. God, Jaejoong smelled so good. He hurried across the hall to his bedroom and hung the shirt on a hanger, and then put it on the back of his chair. He moved around his apartment, found their discarded bottles of soju and finished them both, somehow hoping that would help calm him down. He turned off the CD player and all the lights but the one above the sink. He did not like it completely dark if he ended up waking up in the middle of the night.

Jaejoong’s shower was short, and Yoochun was changing into his own sweats and tanktop when the door to his bedroom opened.

Jaejoong rubbed a towel on his head. His body looked amazing in nothing but a tanktop. “Don’t put a shirt on,” Jaejoong said quickly.

“Why not?”

Jaejoong smirked. “Because I want to ogle you.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes even if his entire chest and neck were flushing from the heat of embarrassment.

“Get on the bed,” Jaejoong said. “On your stomach.”

Yoochun narrowed his eyes at him. “Why?”

Jaejoong pouted. “Because I said so.”

Yoochun huffed but did as he was told and pulled a pillow under his head. His breath sped up when Jaejoong straddled his ass and ran his hands up Yoochun’s back.

“Relax. I’m not going to do anything to you.”

“Too bad,” Yoochun murmured.

Jaejoong chuckled. There was a snap and then a sound of a bottle being squeezed. A moment later, Jaejoong’s hands were back on his skin, slick with lotion. Yoochun moaned at the deep touch on his back, firm press to his muscles.

“You spend a lot of time taking care of other people,” Jaejoong said, “and I doubt you ever let people take care of you. Do you?”

“No,” Yoochun mumbled.

“Just relax, okay?”

The massage felt good, heavenly after the stress of his day, the worry of sending his brother off on a plane again.

Jaejoong’s touch was firm, a whisper of an apology when Yoochun tensed after a hard push on his back. Yoochun had not had such a good massage since his trainee days, but it was easier to enjoy this one since he did not have a cramp in his leg or his arm.

Yoochun had no idea he had drifted off to sleep until a warm body slipped next to him and the blanket settled over his back. His first thought was that Yoohwan had needed to be close for a little while, and then he remembered that Yoohwan was gone and that it was Jaejoong instead. He froze, unsure about their bodies being so close together. And then Jaejoong put his arm around Yoochun’s bare waist, pulled him close, with lips against his shoulder, and Yoochun smiled. He shifted back, and Jaejoong hummed in contentment. Lips touched his neck and a whisper of “Good night, YooYoo,” had Yoochun drifting back to sleep.


	7. The Game of Music

The night felt like a dream, and he dreamed of turns and dance steps, of smiles and laughter. He dreamed of a coffee shop romance, a moment meeting Jaejoong nothing like their first night in the host club. He dreamed of walks on crowded streets and dinner at restaurants on the beach. Kisses and touches and blowjobs and pleasure. Chest bursting love and devotion. Soft touches, fingers and lips.

Yoochun teetered and had no idea where his dream ended and where his life began. He lifted his arms, pulled at Jaejoong’s bare shoulders and deepened the kiss. Still a dream? He hoped not. Jaejoong steadied the kiss with even breaths and firm reaches of his tongue. Yoochun hovered between each one, a leg lifting and wrapping around Jaejoong’s waist.

Jaejoong moaned, and Yoochun’s mind twisted it through the happy, laughing images in his dreams. Such a nice sound.

Fingers danced down his chest, and Yoochun tangled his hands in Jaejoong’s hair, soft and wild, and he kept their mouths together, unwilling to pull away even to breathe. And even when Jaejoong’s palm pressed against his erection.

“Should stop,” Jaejoong muttered, curling his fingers around the cloth-covered cock.

Yoochun moaned and shook his head. “Stop in five minutes.”

Jaejoong laughed and stroked him firmly for a moment before twisting his hand and pushing fingers into the flap. Yoochun bit Jaejoong’s lower lip at the warm touch on his dick, and he lifted his hips in encouragement. Jaejoong pulled his cock through opening and pumped a little faster. Their lips and mouths and souls joined again, and Yoochun shook under the touch, the pleasure. The feeling of having someone bring him off because he wanted it, not because he was being paid for it.

Jaejoong shifted, his other arm going under Yoochun’s head, and his body rocked up against Yoochun’s leg. The sudden breathing in the room startled Yoochun awake. He was awake, and getting the handjob of his life from one of the most famous musicians in Asia.

“Fuck,” Yoochun whimpered.

Jaejoong sucked on his neck, pumping his hand faster, tighter, wetter. Yoochun clung to his shoulders, mouth open, gasps broken by static whimpers. Pleasure twisted fast and hot through him, coiling low in his stomach and spiraling out of his control. His back arched off the bed, hips jerking up into Jaejoong’s grip.

His whimpers were cut off, his cry muffled against a hot mouth, and everything went hazy and light. Very still.

Dreamlike. Foggy.

And then shattered.

Yoochun fell back to the bed with a cry, clinging against Jaejoong as he pumped his release in milky strands all over his stomach and in thick ribbons curling down Jaejoong’s knuckles.

Jaejoong kissed him, though with Yoochun’s mouth open and gasping for breath, it was more like Jaejoong sucking on his bottom lip.

He didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to see a host room or a back room or a wad of bills near his body.

“Hey,” Jaejoong whispered and kissed his cheek. “You okay?”

Yoochun whimpered.

What a loaded question.

His eyes finally pried themselves open to the vision of Jaejoong above him. In his own bedroom. “So good.”

Jaejoong smiling.

Jaejoong touching.

Jaejoong kissing.

Yoochun moaned and pulled Jaejoong closer.

He resisted with a laugh. “Come on. I only meant to wake you up for breakfast. It’s probably cold now.”

Yoochun did not want to get up.

“I have coffee ready.”

Yoochun tilted his head, eyebrow lifted in interest.

Jaejoong laughed and fell against him, curled up against his body for a few more kisses. “You’re beautiful.”

“Hey, that’s my line.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Ass. Come on.” He rolled to the side and off the bed. He wore his nice dress pants, and nothing on top, and Yoochun licked his lips as he walked out the door. But he paused for a moment, turning back to look at Yoochun.

He smiled. “Come on, beautiful. It’s almost too late in the morning for me to sneak away.”

Yoochun sat up and moved to the end of the bed. His boxers were ruined. He slipped them off and used them to wipe most of the goop from his skin. He thought of dressing to go to the bathroom and decided not to. Jaejoong was in the kitchen. With a heavy yawn, he lumbered across the hall to use the bathroom and clean up a little bit. Wake up some, too, though that would not happen until he had coffee.

Even not completely awake, he noticed the smile on his face. A natural thing. A loopy thing. When was the last time that smiling was so comfortable?

He went back to the bedroom to cover up a little bit and then staggered into the kitchen, mostly clean but wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Jaejoong sat at his table, still topless, and sipped at a cup of coffee, but he stood up as soon as Yoochun entered.

It was too easy to follow the pull and end up in Jaejoong’s arms, face against the warm skin of his shoulder. Jaejoong wrapped his hands around Yoochun’s back and their lips met.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong whispered.

“For what?”

“Attacking you in bed.”

Yoochun laughed. “It’s okay. No complaints.”

“But we aren’t--”

Yoochun kissed him. “It’s fine. More than fine. I enjoyed it if you didn’t notice.”

Jaejoong frowned.

Yoochun leaned forward for a kiss. “You’re too pretty to frown.”

“Such a line,” Jaejoong tried, but without the humor from before.

“Can I tell you about my dreams?”

Jaejoong nodded, looking intrigued.

“Life. More than one. Over and over. You and me. Meeting in school. In a coffee shop. Meeting at the park. In one of them you almost ran me over with your car. And then we walked and talked. Fucked and kissed. You weren’t famous, I wasn’t a host. It was just ... Life. Over and over again.”

Jaejoong smiled.

“I don’t want you to worry so much about what is right and what is proper between us. I have never, ever felt like a host with you. Ever. Even the first night, I tried to treat you like a host would treat a client and I failed. I like you a lot. More than I have ever liked anyone. Just ... do what you want, okay? Don’t over think things because of who I am and who you are.”

“And now I want to tumble you back into bed and fuck your brains out, but I don’t have time.”

Yoochun laughed and pulled away. “Next time.” He went to the coffee pot.

“When is next time?”

“You’re the famous rockstar,” he said with a smirk over his shoulder. “You tell me.”

“Thursday? For tea?”

Yoochun smiled. “I have to work, but afternoon tea sounds good.”

\---

Yoochun had heard the phrase “whirlwind romance” so many times in his life. But he never really understood what it meant until the next few days flew by. He spent more time on the phone with Jaejoong, laughing and smiling, than he ever had with anyone but his brother.

Most of the time, he had no idea the next day what they even talked about.

Early Thursday morning, after hanging up the phone with Jaejoong and with his heart and mind and body thrumming with the echoes of Jaejoong’s laughter, Yoochun thought that he finally figured out what his brother meant by “it’s too happy for the melancholy.”

The notes fit well together, but his brother was right, even if he did not know how to describe it. It was too slow, the pacing. Maybe too typical of a love song. He had not had much more than the hook stuck in his head before he sat down to write around it. But the hook had been just a few half notes. He changed them to quarter and eighth notes, staccato and light. The verses he went for longer, half notes and whole notes, interrupted by a quick echo of the chorus in the middle. With the melody secure, it was easy to work on the harmony. It was easy to imagine how his voice would play with Jaejoong’s if they sang the song together, even if there were no lyrics yet. And the beat, the slow beat from before was replaced by a faster pace. In the end, Yoochun had four piano lines recorded and overlaid, forming a pretty decent song. Not perfect. But good enough to share.

And the growling of his stomach, the sudden brightness in his vision, let him know it was well into the morning.

He checked the clock. Almost ten. Fuck. He thought about taking a quick nap, and decided not to. He did not want to risk over sleeping. Instead, he started the process of downloading his song onto an mp3 and then went to the bathroom for a quick shower and decided to go out for whatever meal this was before he met Jaejoong for tea at noon.

\---

Yoochun was aware of being someplace. In a room. Where it smelled of flowers, fruit, and spices. He knew that. He was aware of his jeans, his boots, his bright t-shirt. But while he knew all of that existed, the only thing that mattered was in his arms.

And against his lips.

“You look so tired,” Jaejoong whispered, fingers soft against Yoochun’s cheek.

“Didn’t sleep. Here sit.”

Jaejoong smiled and did not protest when Yoochun sat next to him, their knees pressed together, instead of across from him like the last time. He rang the bell for tea, and Yoochun fiddled with the wires of his earbuds, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

As soon as the tea was poured and the woman gone, Yoochun pushed an earbud into Jaejoong’s ear and said, “Listen.”

He waited to be nervous as the first slow strands of piano weaved through their ears, but it did not come. The song was Jaejoong, everything that Yoochun knew about him, expressed in notes and a beat. It belonged to Jaejoong as much as it belonged to him.

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide after only a few seconds. He gripped Yoochun’s knees, smiling as the song continued, through the jumpy bridge and the beat-filled hook.

Yoochun smiled, kept his attention on him, a hand on his thigh, playing with the rips in his jeans.

“Again,” Jaejoong said as the last few piano notes filtered through the song.

Yoochun repeated the song, and then halfway through, could no longer bear to watch when what he was listening to sounded so happy, so light, so perfect. He twisted around, and Jaejoong’s hands went to his waist, their lips together, tongue diving into mouths right on beat with the song. When it ended, Jaejoong demanded one more repeat.

Yoochun chuckled but obliged and then spent the next four minutes kissing him again.

“Tea’s cold,” Jaejoong murmured after the song ended for the third time.

“Probably,” Yoochun replied, taking another kiss.

“Good song.”

“Thanks.” Yoochun pulled away for a moment. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, and then said carefully, “It’s called ‘Soul Mates’.”

Jaejoong’s smile widened. “Perfect. Happy.”

“Sexy.”

“With the right dance.”

“From you?” Yoochun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jaejoong gasped in mock anger. “I can dance. I am very good at hip thrusts.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Want to see?”

“Not a love motel.”

Jaejoong cursed. “Damn it.”

Yoochun laughed and climbed off his lap. He did not go far, just sitting far enough away to drink his tea.

“You’re a really good songwriter,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun swallowed, but said nothing.

“I want to demand to know why you aren’t selling your music, but I totally understand, but if you change your mind, I know someone that owns a music agency with songwriter connections.”

Yoochun laughed. “Okay.”

Jaejoong shifted just enough to be leaning against Yoochun, and Yoochun did the same, not hesitating to plop his head on Jaejoong’s strong shoulder.

“Can we listen to it again?”

Yoochun chuckled. “Sure.”

After three more times, Jaejoong asked, “Are you going to write lyrics to it?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t always write lyrics. It’s easier for me to express myself through music.”

“Same here. There is a reason why Kim Junho and Junsu have so many lyric credits on my albums. Oh, hey, that reminds me. The Kim Twins are having a party and I’ve been told that I have to invite you.”

“Have to?” Yoochun said, voice rising a bit. The Kim Twins was and had been one of the most popular duos for almost ten years.

“Yeah. Junsu’s exact words were, ‘this boy of yours doesn’t exist until we all meet him,’ and so far the only ones that you’ve meet are Hyunjoong and Changmin.”

Yoochun swallowed. Meeting the Kim Twins? “Dare I ask who else?”

Jaejoong bit his lip and cleared his throat. “Um, Heechul, Yunho, Kangin, the rest of Hero, and well, some other people.”

“You have a lot of friend. Oh god,” Yoochun whispered.

“They’re all pretty normal,” Jaejoong defended.

“Like you.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Yes. But you’re not allowed to kiss any of them. It fucking pisses me off that you’ve had Hyunjoong down your throat.”

Yoochun shook his head. “Not me. Micky.”

Jaejoong stuck his tongue out.

With a laugh, Yoochun leaned forward and kissed him. “When’s the party?”

“Next weekend. On Saturday.”

Yoochun frowned. “I’ll ask Jinki if I can leave early that night, or have the day off. I might already have appointments.”

“I thought Jinki did not let people request you.”

“He’s had to change things a little bit because of you.”

“What? Me?”

Yoochun chuckled. “Kim Jaejoong was spotted coming out of a karaoke club. We’re too popular now. We actually have to do karaoke. Some of us. Jinki usually gives the more popular hosts clients.”

“I hate that you’re a popular host.”

Yoochun smiled and went in for another kiss. “I know. But you do like that I didn’t sleep because I was writing you a song.”

Jaejoong’s frown blossomed into a beautiful smile.

“Are you busy? Can you come over before I have to work?”

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around him. “For kisses or sleep?”

“Definitely kisses.”

\---

It took a bit of planning for Jaejoong to sneak around the city and end up at Yoochun’s undiscovered, but he was used to it.

And even though it had only happened one other time before, Yoochun was used to Jaejoong in his apartment.

“Are you hungry?” he asked with his arms still wrapped around Yoochun, their cheeks still pressed together. “I can make us something to eat.”

Yoochun smiled. “Maybe later. I know I said I wanted to sleep but ...” He pulled away and went to his CD case. There was a CD hidden amongst the American rock albums. It was a clear jewel case, hardly noticeable. He removed it and smiled as he put it into the CD player.

His brother’s voice said, “Since you’re an idiot, and you won’t ever sell any of your music. A compilation of all my favorite songs. Your first album better be titled, ‘My Dongsaeng is the Greatest Dongsaeng in the Entire World.’”

He turned to Jaejoong just as the first note of a piano filtered through the speakers. He held out his hand. “Dance with me.”

Jaejoong smiled brightly, and then his eyes widened when Yoochun’s voice sang the first line of the song, “Home is a feeling, and not a place to be.”

He scurried to Yoochun, and as before, took his hand and put an arm around his waist. He pulled Yoochun close enough for a short kiss and then danced with him, around the coffee table, around the couch, a few side steps took them up and down the hall, and then into the kitchen, swirling on socked feet around the table.

They danced through five songs, Jaejoong changing their steps through the jazzy one that was probably Yoohwan’s favorite song of his.

“God, you’re amazing,” Jaejoong whispered. “JYP sure lost out not letting you do what you want. Seriously. Sell me some songs. I need good music.”

“Your music is good.”

“Yours is better.”

Yoochun felt himself flush. He also fought the urge to stop the CD. The next song was a bit personal, and he did not really want Jaejoong to hear it. _All in, Park Yoochun. All in._

The piano started, fast and heavy, in a minor key, and angry.

Jaejoong stopped them, head tilted as he listened.

The intro stopped, and Yoochun’s voice sang the first words of the song before the piano started again, still in a harsh minor key.

_I love you  
Lying is so easy  
For you  
But for me  
Lying is so smooth  
Lying is so sweet._

_I love you  
Loving is so easy  
For you  
But for me  
Loving is so torn  
Loving is so cruel_

_You left me cold  
confused, alone  
Unsatisfied and bruised.  
You left me down  
broken, alone  
Unaware, twisted, and hurt._

_I love you  
Leaving is so easy  
For you  
But for me  
Leaving is so dark  
Leaving is so frozen._

_You left me cold  
You left me bruised  
You left me broken and alone.  
But I love you._

Jaejoong looked like he might cry, and Yoochun smiled and touched his cheek. “It was a long time ago.”

Jaejoong hugged Yoochun against his chest.

Yoochun smiled and whispered, “He was a client. I was only twenty. Everything he promised sounded glorious. Everything he needed and wanted, I gave him. No one at the club knew we were dating. He was the first one that I ever let fuck me as a host. And then one day, I walked into a room and saw him fucking one of the other boys. He saw me, the other boy didn’t, and while looking right at me, he started whispering all the same words of love and devotion to him as he did to me.”

“Men are scum.”

Yoochun chuckled. “They are.”

The last song on the album was just piano, just slow enough for a dance, and Jaejoong pulled Yoochun close and swayed. When the last note faded, Jaejoong kissed him.

“Let’s go to bed,” Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong smiled, and without releasing him, danced them back down the hall. Yoochun laughed. In the middle of his bedroom, Jaejoong spun him under his arm, pulled him back and stepped into an easy waltz.

“Don’t want to let you go.”

Yoochun moved them toward the bed. “We can dance on the bed.”

Jaejoong moaned and followed Yoochun down, crawling over him, shifting back to the middle of the bed. Yoochun wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s neck and pulled him down for a long kiss.

“I thought we were sleeping,” Jaejoong murmured with Yoochun’s hands under his shirt, pushing up to pull it off.

Yoochun smiled and tugged on the shirt. “I thought we were dancing.”


	8. Sexy Games

Jaejoong laughed and helped Yoochun pull off his shirt. He sat up and yanked off his own, and then ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s chest. He traced the wing tattoo with his fingers and leaned down for another kiss.

Yoochun pulled him down, their bodies together, shifting and twisting until they were side by side, curled up in each other’s arms, mouths together, tongues dancing.

Pants were next, fingers tugging on buttons, legs knocking and getting in each other’s way. Laughter and speed, just a bit more time than usual because neither stopped kissing the other long enough to actually look at what they were doing. Yoochun shifted on top, one hand palming Jaejoong through his boxers, the other holding himself up so he could get his mouth on Jaejoong’s skin. His neck, shoulder, and then down his chest, tracing the curls of tattoos.

With hands on Yoochun’s ass, Jaejoong smiled, squeezing lightly. “Isn’t this too soon?” His hands slipped into Yoochun’s boxers.

“Not really. Aren’t we getting married?”

Jaejoong laughed, and pushed the underwear down. Yoochun moved to get them off and slid down Jaejoong’s body, mouth on his skin again, taking Jaejoong’s boxers with him. Sliding his hands down Jaejoong’s thighs, he licked and tongued at Jaejoong’s navel piercing. He made sure his cheek brushed over Jaejoong’s cock. Just enough to feel it twitch, just enough for Jaejoong to whimper for more.

Yoochun took his time.

He already knew that Jaejoong loved being teased. He already knew how to destroy Jaejoong’s self control. They’d have frantic hot sex eventually, but now, with the afternoon light streaming through Yoochun’s windows and dyeing Jaejoong’s skin golden, now was the time for ... well, time.

Moving up, instead of down, Yoochun licked at Jaejoong’s body, enjoying the way the muscles jerked and skin pebbled from his breath. He lapped at the barbell through Jaejoong’s nipple and used his fingers to tug at the other nipple. Fingers settled in his hair and then slid down his back, digging into skin.

Yoochun smiled up at Jaejoong, wondering if his eyes were just as dark, his breath just as short. He went back to Jaejoong’s lips for more clinging kisses, lips and tongues. Moans. Jaejoong curled around him, arms around his back, legs around his waist. Bodies flush. Yoochun rocked against him, erections sliding on skin.

Jaejoong whimpered against his mouth, and Yoochun shifted, not releasing his claim on Jaejoong’s lips, but just enough to get a hand between them and curled around Jaejoong’s erection. He let his fingertips explore slit, ridge and piercing.

“Do you want an orgasm from my mouth, my hand, or my dick?”

Jaejoong’s chuckle broke off with a high noise when Yoochun ran his palm over the crown of his cock. “All three. Please, all three.”

Yoochun smiled and kept kissing and stroking. “Hmm,” he added with a tug on Jaejoong’s lower lip with his teeth. “What about the orgasm with you thrusting inside me? That’d be four. I’m not sure I can make you come four times.”

Jaejoong moaned. “Not if you keep talking.”

Yoochun laughed. He pushed himself up, kept their hips together and ground down against Jaejoong’s body. “If I wow you so much now, that will set the standard too high. I can’t do that to myself.”

“You keep talking, you’re going to be doing lots of things to yourself.”

Yoochun laughed again and shifted back down Jaejoong’s body. He gripped his cock, held it up and licked at the head and then the piercing. Jaejoong’s fingers went right back to his hair. After just a few more teasing licks, Yoochun took Jaejoong into his throat, bobbing his head up and down.

“So good,” Jaejoong said with a whimper. “Mouth is so good.”

Yoochun hummed, pulling another soft gasp from Jaejoong. He tugged on Jaejoong’s balls and took him as deep as he could, almost to the point of uncomfortable. Jaejoong’s hips lifted off the bed with a whimper. “Don’t, you’ll make me come already.”

Yoochun chuckled and bobbed his head just a couple more times. He let up and pressed kisses up the length of the shaft. He stopped again at his bellybutton and licked at the piercing.

Jaejoong’s hands tightened in his hair and he hauled Yoochun up to his mouth. Yoochun let himself be manhandled, but kept his body off Jaejoong’s enough to grip both of their erections.

“God, stop, please.”

“So come,” Yoochun whispered into his mouth. “I’ve got nothing else to do for the next few hours but love you.”

Jaejoong whimpered and demanded another kiss, and then another. His body shivered under the touch, his gasps huffing through his mouth and then his nose. Yoochun released himself and concentrated on Jaejoong. The shaft was slick with precome. Just enough friction. Just enough pressure. Jaejoong trembled against him, gripping his back tight. His hips rose into the touches, his head tilted back.

Yoochun went to his mouth, to his lower lip, and sucked on it. Jaejoong gasped and then whined as he shook, shuddering out his release onto his stomach, splashes landing on Yoochun’s skin and curling over his knuckles.

Jaejoong collapsed underneath him, gasping.

With a smile, Yoochun kissed at his skin, his neck, that birthmark, over his shoulders. He pumped his hand slowly, until Jaejoong whimpered and shoved at his hand. Yoochun chuckled, curled up against Jaejoong’s side, and propped his head up on an elbow. He used the other hand to swirl a finger through the mess and then pressed it against Jaejoong’s lips.

Jaejoong moaned and licked his finger clean. His eyes opened, dark and needy as he sucked on Yoochun’s finger.

And this time Yoochun moaned, moved his finger and went back to Jaejoong’s lips for a kiss. Jaejoong rolled over him, pressing him to the bed and then climbed over his lap. His cock was still half hard.

Yoochun ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s muscles arms and then over his back. “Now what?”

Jaejoong growled and kissed him firmly. “Top or bottom?” he demanded against his lips.

“Today?” Yoochun shrugged. “You pick.”

Jaejoong looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“No, that is not a line,” Yoochun said with a grin. “As a host, I’m usually always the bottom. But I don’t mind either way.”

Jaejoong frowned.

Chuckling, Yoochun leaned forward for another kiss. “If you’re going to think this is all a line from a host thing, then you better fuck me and do it hard, because having Hero bend me over and fuck me has always been one of my fantasies.”

“That isn’t fair.”

“Not to either of us. So understand that this is not that moment. And it never has been between us, remember?”

Jaejoong’s pout was irresistible, and Yoochun tangled his hands in Jaejoong’s hair for another long kiss. It took a few minutes for Jaejoong to relax again, and then he asked, lips still pressed in tight to Yoochun’s, “Lube?”

“Desk drawer.”

Jaejoong pushed away and climbed off the bed. He paused only long enough to use his own boxers to wipe off his stomach.

“Now you won’t be able to wear them when you leave.”

Jaejoong smirked over his shoulder. “Who said I was leaving?”

Yoochun lifted an eyebrow. “I have to go to work.”

“I don’t,” he said, rifling through Yoochun’s drawer. “I’m going to spend the night jerking off in your bed.”

Yoochun’s cock twitched. “Clean up after yourself.”

Jaejoong laughed on his way back to the bed. “You don’t want to come home and find me all covered in come?”

Yoochun grabbed his arm and pulled him back on top of him. “I’d rather have it all over me.”

Jaejoong kissed him, dropping his hips and moaning when Yoochun’s legs wrapped around his back. “You’re going to have to settle for your own come this time. I’m going to fuck you until you’re covered in it.”

Yoochun grinned. “Then you better get started.” He shifted and gripped behind his knees.

Jaejoong returned the smile and went to his knees between Yoochun’s legs. He ran his hands over the back of his thighs, fingers in a light touch that had Yoochun shivering. That skin was so very sensitive. He cupped Yoochun’s asscheek for a moment and then slipped a finger down his cleft.

“Do you know what I hate the most about you being a host?” Jaejoong asked as he popped open the lid of the lube. He turned it upside down and squeezed some right on Yoochun’s body. His finger moved through it, light and the a bit firmer.

Yoochun shuddered out a questioning noise.

“I can’t tell you you’re beautiful because you already fucking know it.”

Yoochun laughed, voice cutting off when Jaejoong pressed a finger inside him. “God. So? Still nice to hear.”

Jaejoong pouted and pumped his finger in a slow drag.

Yoochun moaned, shifting his hips just a little.

Jaejoong added more lube and then put the bottle on the bed.

“I can say the same about you,” Yoochun said, voice a soft murmur as one finger became two. “I don’t care how coy you act for the cameras. You know you’re sexy.”

Jaejoong smirked. “Maybe.”

Yoochun met his eyes and smiled. Jaejoong was quiet through his preparation, his other hand trailing over his thighs, to his balls and stroking his cock. He added just enough lube to slicken the grip on his shaft while three fingers pumped in and out of him.

“Good,” Yoochun gasped. “I’m good.”

“I’m not even inside you yet, and I already know that,” Jaejoong said and removed his fingers.

Yoochun rolled his eyes, let go of one leg and reached up. He gripped behind Jaejoong’s head and yanked him down for a deep kiss. The hand stayed on his erection, pumping slowly and Yoochun let Jaejoong slow the kiss to the same speed. His knees hooked on Jaejoong’s hips and then their cocks were together, gripped in Jaejoong’s hand.

“Fuck me, god, please.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “You’re a hard man to get to beg.”

“If all you wanted was begging--”

Jaejoong shook his head. Lifting his hips, he said, “I’m sure you’re very good at begging. But it’s not always real, is it?”

Yoochun snorted. “Ass. Just fuck me.”

Jaejoong held his cock down, swiping it up and down Yoochun cleft for a moment. “Yoochun,” he said. “Only if you’re Yoochun who is begging.”

Yoochun whimpered. “Didn’t I already tell you that I’m no one but Yoochun with you?”

“Just a line.”

Yoochun moaned. “Please, you tease, please. Inside me.”

Jaejoong smiled. With a firm touch, a tightening of his hand on Yoochun’s thigh, Jaejoong thrust forward. Yoochun groaned, body tightening before remembering to relax. Jaejoong sank into him with his own pleasured moan. He fell forward again, their lips brushing through breaths and then joining, clinging, waiting.

“Better?” Jaejoong whispered.

“No.” _Kiss_. “Move.” _Kiss_. “Please.” _Kiss_. “Move.”

Jaejoong chuckled and moved his hips, a slow roll that had him pulling out gradually and then sinking back in. The piercing added a strange drag of its own, just along the edge of his entrance, just enough to be different, and just enough to brush over Yoochun’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Yoochun gasped.

With one more small shift, Jaejoong rocked his hips, a steady rhythm accompanied by kisses. Yoochun’s head went light. It wasn’t just because he had not been fucked in a long time, but because of the kisses. He rarely ever let someone kiss him. Kisses were taken from him even when he offered up his ass. This was so different. So much better.

Jaejoong’s body moved up just enough to curl his hips and get a hand on Yoochun’s cock. Helpful, but Yoochun had been well on his way to coming without being touched.

Jaejoong’s mouth swallowed his moans, teeth dug into his plump lower lip, and he kissed Jaejoong frantically when they were not breathing, in spite of them trying to breathe.

And time disappeared.

That was weird. Yoochun had no idea how many kisses, how many thrusts, how many gasps. Just pleasure, building, fast or slow, just building. Jaejoong sped up, and Yoochun blinked away his blurry vision. They were both sweating, both rocking together, definitely like this was not the first time they had done this.

Jaejoong growled and pulled out. “Over. Ride me. Come on.”

Yoochun moaned, because he had been so close, but he followed Jaejoong’s direction, straddling his lap and sinking back onto his dick as soon as he was positioned properly. Jaejoong’s hand went right back to his dick, and Yoochun moaned, gripping Jaejoong’s chest and rolling his hips. Fingers slick with lube, the pressure slid up and over him, through him, he tilted his head back, hips moving faster. With the support of Jaejoong’s chest, Yoochun rode him, fucking into his hand, slamming down on his cock, until he was gasping and his elbows were shaking. His moans echoed around him and vibrated through his mind.

Again, Jaejoong’s hand left his dick, and Yoochun almost didn’t notice, too close to coming, but both of Jaejoong’s hands went to his hips, and his moans grew louder than Yoochun’s, but then sound faded and his hands slipped and he gave up, collapsing against Jaejoong, his lips finding Jaejoong’s again for a messy kiss as he frotted against Jaejoong’s stomach and finally came in a shuddering mess between their skin.

Yoochun collapsed against him, shivering as Jaejoong ran his hands up and down his sweaty back. Even with them both spent, Jaejoong’s hips moved in slow circles, keeping him inside Yoochun.

“Good,” Yoochun murmured.

“Very, very good,” Jaejoong returned.

Yoochun moved his head enough for a kiss. He meant for it to be short, but it lengthened into something that was more than a kiss, more than touches and maybe even something more than love. Yoochun wondered for a moment if that was possible. And then he decided it was, soul mates maybe. Maybe.

Jaejoong rolled them over and their kiss continued through more movements, more pleasure, more need, more security.

Yoochun sank into everything and discovered the meaning of life.

\---

A few hours later, he laughed at his silly thoughts of life and love and soul mates. He knew that he was falling in love with Jaejoong. Completely. Irreversibly.

Normally, he ran away. He never let anyone get this close, but Jaejoong was so different. He was learning how and why. Leaving Jaejoong in his bed, prying himself away from Jaejoong’s skin warmed from their shower was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. Well, that seemed shallow. Sending Yoohwan to Japan had been difficult too.

“Wow,” Jinki said when Yoochun went into the staff room at The Music Box. “Who put that smile on your face?”

“Jaejoong, probably,” Key said, “You lucky bastard.”

Yoochun laughed. “Definitely Jaejoong.”

Jinki smiled and said, “You look good when you smile. Come to my office. I have something else that may make you smile.”

“Um,” Yoochun said.

Jinki snorted. “Pervert. Not my dick.”

“Though it makes most of us happy,” Minho said.

Jinki motioned him out into the hallway, and Yoochun followed him to his office. There were more papers spread over his desk than usual and two computers instead of just one. But the most surprising thing was that the usual bottle of whiskey was nowhere to be seen. For only a moment, and then Jinki pulled it up from under the desk. He poured a shot for Yoochun and himself.

“Business is good,” Jinki started.

“It is.”

“But different.”

“Lots of things are different,” Yoochun said with a small smile, thinking of his relationship with Jaejoong.

“Like you smiling?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I’m falling in love, and it isn’t painful this time.”

“Good.” Jinki lifted his shot glass. “To a pain-free life.”

Yoochun toasted to that and downed the shot.

“So business is good, and business is different,” Jinki said. “I’m going to talk to the others about this too, but you’ve been here the longest. You know I’ve been thinking of hiring a manager?”

Yoochun hummed.

“You boys started providing other services to earn more money. With the utter influx of Jaejoong’s fans and a line out the door most nights, I don’t think you have to anymore. I have been running some numbers and I can double all the boys’ salaries. Double them.”

“Are you expecting this to continue?”

Jinki shrugged. “Are you expecting Jaejoong’s popularity to diminish?”

“Not any time soon.”

“Exactly. And that brings us to you. I want you to be the manager. Help me with operations and running things. Keep things neat and clean. You’re more than happy to host if you want to on some nights. I know that you have this job to keep your brother in school. I’m not sure if even doubling your salary can cover what you’ve made as a host.”

Yoochun stared at Jinki for a long time.

“This is just an option. I need a manager to help me screen customers, need to hire a bouncer, too. I need help with keeping the peace and ordering and yeah. I can’t do it myself anymore. You interested?”

“Can I have this Saturday off?”

Jinki snorted. “That’s all you can ask?”

“Give me Saturday off, and I’ll do it.”

“Why Saturday?”

Yoochun smirked. “Apparently, the Kim Twins are having a party and insist on meeting me. I’m not allowed to be with Jaejoong until I get their approval.”

“Fuck. Bring me back an autograph and it’s a deal.”

Yoochun laughed. “Good. Do I have any clients tonight?”

“With how much you’re smiling, I hope so.”

“Seriously.”

“Seriously, no, but if you don’t mind entertaining a few girls while they sing and drink, then I can send you to room five.”

“Room five sounds great.”

\---

Yoochun slipped into the room, surprised that Jaejoong was awake. Only the glow of his laptop shed light around the apartment. Yoochun took off his shoes and the sportcoat he’d worn. Unbuttoning the shirt, he moved to the couch. Jaejoong smiled over at him, and then patted the couch.

Even without the invitation, it had felt natural and normal to slide next to him, shift around until his head was in Jaejoong’s lap and the computer was moved to the arm of the couch. Jaejoong rubbed his shoulder and then trailed his fingers over Yoochun’s cheek.

“How was work?”

“Different. I sang karaoke with a bunch of girls for most of the night.”

Jaejoong hummed in amusement. “That makes me happy.”

“Me, too.”

Yoochun shifted to his back, head still on Jaejoong’s thigh. His knees were flung over the arm of the couch. Jaejoong’s fingers slipped into his unbuttoned shirt to tug on nipples. A moment later, an earbud went into his ear and music filled his mind and soul. Jaejoong’s voice, but songs he did not know.

“I’m pre-planning my next album.”

“Already?”

“A rockstar never sleeps.”

“You should. We should. It’s late.”

“Soon,” Jaejoong murmured.

Technically, Yoochun did not want to get up, so he dropped it and listened to Jaejoong arrange song after song of his own music. Just like his very first night with Jaejoong, neither had to say anything, and Yoochun relaxed under his touches while Jaejoong worked.


	9. The Game Changes

“So this is Yoochun,” Kim Junsu said, looking Yoochun up and down. The younger of the two twins wore a pair of tight blue jeans and a standard t-shirt. Normal compared to the bright green hair and the look of glee on his face.

Yoochun did his best not to squirm under his gaze, and then Junho was there, arm around his brother. Junho was the normal twin. He never dyed his hair bright colors or caused a scene for anything. A calm to Junsu’s storm. He was a little taller than Junsu, but they both had the same beautiful eyes and body. God, their asses were insane. There were websites and blogs dedicated to their asses.

“Seems like too much hype and not enough--”

Jaejoong put his arm around Yoochun’s shoulder. “You keep talking and I’m going to kick you in the balls, Junsu.”

Junsu laughed, the sound loud and happy.

Jaejoong handed Yoochun a drink. “Here. Let him have a drink before you start interrogating him.” With lips against Yoochun’s ear, he said in a loud, fake whisper, “It’s easier to deal with them when you’re mostly drunk.”

Jaejoong steered him away from the twins despite Junsu’s loud protest. “Let me introduce you to everyone else. Except maybe Heechul, but Changmin, you’ve met.” He waved toward a couch where Heechul was straddling Changmin’s lap, sucking at his mouth with hands disappearing under clothes. Changmin’s hands were on the back of Heechul’s thighs, squeezing tightly.

“I thought Changmin was straight,” Yoochun said to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong laughed. “Everyone is straight until they meet Heechul.”

“He’s pretty enough to be a girl,” Kangin added. “And weak enough.”

They all heard Heechul growl, but Changmin’s hands kept him close with a grip to his ass.

Jaejoong smiled and introduced him to Kangin, one of the other members of Four Seasons, and then around the living room to introduce him to No Minwoo, Kang Jungwoo, Jay Kim, and Kim Jungmo (the other four members of _Hero_ ). Yoochun bowed a lot. Yunho had to work, so he was not at the party, and no one knew where Hyunjoong was.

“Which is fine by me,” Jaejoong said. “I’m tired of hearing him brag about having your mouth on his dick.”

It was a bit intimidating surrounded by so many entertainers, but after only a few drinks and maybe an hour, Yoochun realized how normal Jaejoong’s friends were, despite them all being famous. They talked about music and girls and relationships and politics and sports. They drank, and Jaejoong was bullied into going into the Kim Twins’ kitchen and cooking. Yoochun followed him, content to watch him move about while making kimchi jjigae. The others stayed in the main room, laughing, singing, drinking.

“They like you,” Jaejoong suddenly said.

Yoochun smiled. “I like them.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Here taste.” Jaejoong held out a spoon covered in sauce. Yoochun leaned against the island and opened his mouth for the spoon. Flavor hit his mouth first and was followed almost immediately by spice. He coughed.

“Too much?” Jaejoong said, worried.

“Probably,” Yoochun muttered and downed some soju. “It’s good, I promise. I just wasn’t expecting the spicy.”

“And you call yourself a fan,” Jaejoong said and shook a finger at him.

Yoochun laughed and caught his hand, brought it up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. “I guess it’s because Jaejoong is sweeter than Hero.”

“Such a line.”

“Such a truth.”

“Are you two fucking in my kitchen?” Junsu shouted.

Jaejoong smiled at Yoochun and shouted back. “Not yet, but give us a few minutes.”

Junsu cursed at them, and Junho’s softer voice calmed him down and Yoochun smiled and Jaejoong smiled, and their lips met over the island for a kiss and then Jaejoong went back to cooking and Yoochun went back to staring.

Staring, and falling in love.

\---

After dinner, Junho pulled out a bottle of something much stronger than than soju.

“Guys, come on,” Jaejoong protested. “Don’t do this.”

“You know the rule,” Junsu said and motioned all of them,

“What’s the rule?” Yoochun asked.

Junsu leered at him. “We get to know you.”

“Don’t worry too much,” Heechul said. “Last boyfriend Jaejoong had, we kicked him out before dinner. We didn’t want to get to know all about him and his ugly body. But your body.” He licked his lips.

“Fuck you guys,” Jaejoong muttered, but like a good sport sat on the floor with Yoochun next to him. The others joined the circle. A small round table was put in the middle by Kangin, and Junho sat the bottle of whiskey on it. A circle of eleven shot glasses were lined up along the edge.

“We play I never,” Jungwoo explained.

“We already know everything about each other,” Minwoo continued. “So it’s really all about figuring out things about you.”

Yoochun smiled. “The game stops when someone has alcohol poisoning.”

They laughed, and Jaejoong leaned against his shoulder, hand on his knee.

“You are the guest of honor,” Junsu declared. “You go first.”

Yoochun smirked. “One of the joys of being a fan, I know a lot about you all already, so it will be easy to get you all to drink more than me.”

Changmin snorted. “Not me.”

Yoochun glanced at him, and then said, “We’ll see. I never served military time.”

More than one of them groaned, but all of them reached out and took a shot.

“That was a good one,” Jaejoong said and kissed his cheek.

“Why not?” Junho asked as he refilled the glasses.

Yoochun glanced at Jaejoong and then said, “After my mom died, I was given legal custody over my younger brother Yoohwan. Combined with my asthma, I was granted an exemption.”

“Lucky,” Kangin said and whistled.

“His fucking mother died and you say lucky?” Heechul screeched. “You are such an ass!”

Yoochun chuckled. “It’s okay. My brother will probably have to go, but he’s in college for the next four years.”

“Come on. Around the circle,” Junsu said and waved at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiled at Yoochun and said, “I never lived in America.”

“You lived in America?” Changmin said as both Yoochun and Jay reached for shot glasses.

“Yeah, through junior high and high school.”

“What part?” Jay asked in English after downing his shot.

Yoochun followed suit and answered, “Virginia.”

“Across the country from me. I lived in California.”

“Okay, next,” Junsu said. “Stop speaking English.”

Jungwoo sat next to Jaejoong, and he glared at Minwoo as he said, “I’ve never been punched in the face by a bandmate for sleeping with his sister.”

Minwoo groaned. “God, that was six years ago. When are you going to let it go?”

“Fuck you. Drink, asshole.”

Yoochun chuckled and leaned a bit more against Jaejoong.

Junho was next and said, while smirking at Yoochun, “I’ve never worked in a host club.”

Yoochun laughed and was the only one that reached for a shot.

Jungmo grinned as he said, “Everyone here better have a shot, because I’ve never had sex with Jaejoong.”

“You fuck,” Jaejoong said, as most of them, including Yoochun, reached for a shot.

“Wait, what?” Junsu said. “You had sex with Yoochun and didn’t tell us?”

Jaejoong smirked and lifted his own shot. “Yes, I did, and no, I didn’t tell you. It’s none of your fucking business.”

“Considering how many of us took a shot just then, it is our _fucking_ business,” Jay said. Only Kangin, Changmin and Jungmo did not drink.

Jaejoong chuckled, downed the shot, and licked his lips.

“And why are you drinking?” Minwoo asked.

“I masturbate.”

They laughed. But Heechul narrowed his eyes at Yoochun. “That doesn’t make you jealous?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Not really. I mean, have you looked at Jaejoong? Given the option, I don’t think anyone would say no to a fuck.”

“I think you just called me a slut,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun chuckled and kissed his cheek, but Heechul huffed in irritation, so Yoochun explained more. “Considering my current profession, it’d be a bit hypocritical of me to get mad because Jaejoong has had a lot of sex. I’ve probably had more than him, and with men I don’t like, men I won’t ever see again, men who were giving me money for it. And besides,” he waved his hand around the circle, “it’s not like any of you are unattractive. With options like this, I’d be more worried if Jaejoong had said no to all of you.”

They crowed in approval, and Jaejoong playfully rolled his eyes, refusing the sudden barrage of offers of a threesome.

“Shut up, it’s my turn,” Heechul said and waved at Junho who started to refill their glasses. Heechul pondered Yoochun, tapping his chin. “Well, since we were just hearing of threesomes. Consider this my own personal curiosity, but I’ve never been fucked by two dicks at once. Fake or real.”

“That is such a lie,” Jungmo shouted.

“Yeah,” Junsu added as he reached for a shot. “I’ve been in a foursome with you, you slut.”

Heechul stuck his tongue out at him. “Never said I wasn’t in an orgy. Just that I’ve never been fucked by two dicks.”

Junsu stopped with the glass by his lips. “Wait, are we talking double penetrated in the ass or one in the mouth and--”

“Fuck, shut up,” Kangin muttered. “Too many of my friends are fucking gay.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Two dicks, in your ass. At least two. Fake or real.”

Junsu nodded and knocked back the shot.

“Why did you even ask?” Junho asked. “It’s not like you haven’t been fucked in both ends.”

“I was clarifying for everyone else.”

Yoochun did not take a shot, but Jaejoong did. “Really?” he said with a grin at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiled. “I’m a kinky pain junky.”

“Good to know.”

Changmin huffed as the glasses were filled again. “I have a good one. I’ve never been a trainee for an entertainment company.”

They groaned, but everyone, including Yoochun took a drink.

“You were a trainee?” Minwoo asked.

“Yeah, with JYP about five years ago. But I can’t dance well because of my asthma.”

“We’re learning so many things,” Heechul said. “Next time we’re playing this strip version so I can see him naked.”

“I haven’t seen Yoochun naked,” Jay said.

Jaejoong huffed and took a drink.

“You haven’t seen yourself naked?” Junsu said with a leer.

Yoochun rolled his eyes, but knocked back his shot.

Junsu hummed and said, “I need a good one.”

“And one that isn’t a lie, you fucking man slut,” Heechul said.

Junsu laughed. “Better keep it tame then.” He grinned at Jaejoong. “I do not have my dick pierced.”

“That’s tame?” Kangin shouted.

Jaejoong flipped Junsu off and took a shot, as did Heechul. “You’re supposed to be using this to get to know Yoochun.”

“I am,” Junsu said. “I now know that Yoochun does not have his cock pierced. Your turn, Kangin.”

Kangin shoved Minwoo with his shoulder. “I’ve never fucked Jungwoo’s sister.”

“Oh god, fuck you,” Minwoo said and took a shot. But everyone froze as Changmin leaned forward and did the same.

“Why you fucking--” Jungwoo lunged for Changmin and caught Heechul’s leg, and there was chaos until Junho was able to pull Jungwoo back and extract a promise that Changmin would allow Jungwoo to hit him without him ducking or hitting back when they were both sober for the maximum pain.

“It’s your turn, Minwoo.”

Minwoo turned and stared at Yoochun for a few long moments. “Jaejoong mentioned something, during one of his woe-is-me-Yoochun-is-so-awesome rants, that has me thinking.”

“Should I be worried?” Yoochun asked, shifting a bit closer to Jaejoong.

“Probably,” Jaejoong murmured, drawing more laughter.

Minwoo rolled his eyes. “I’ve never written a song.”

Yoochun lifted an eyebrow and then looked over at Jaejoong. “What did he say that makes you ask that?”

“He called you a musical genius.”

“I don’t know about genius, but ...” Yoochun reached for his shot glass and knocked it back.

“He’s a genius,” Jaejoong said and took his own shot, as did Kangin, Jungmo, Jay and both Kim Twins.

“You didn’t tell them?”

Jaejoong smiled at him. “Of course not. Music is ... personal.”

“You like to write music?” Junsu asked, almost as excited as when they’d been talking sex.

Yoochun nodded. “It’s ... relaxing. Keeps me from going crazy.”

“It could make you rich if you sold me some songs,” Jaejoong said.

“They’re that good?” Junsu asked, eyes wide.

“Better. I want them almost as much as I want him.”

Yoochun smiled and leaned his head against Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Ulterior motive has been revealed.”

“Shut up, you are amazing.”

“Well, amazing boy, if you’re not going to share some music, then it’s your turn,” Junsu said.

Yoochun paused just long enough to kiss Jaejoong’s cheek. He smirked at them all and said, “I’ve never been to a fan meet.”

They all groaned and took their shots, even Changmin who had gone to a couple of fan meets with Jaejoong in the past.

Jaejoong turned and smiled at Yoochun. “Normally with a new person, they’ve had to drink a lot more than the rest of us. You’re doing really well, but you’re going to have to drink on this one.”

Yoochun lifted an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, because I’ve never left a game of ‘I never’ to go find a room to fuck my boyfriend in.”

Yoochun laughed, and the others protested, but Yoochun took the hint, and he stood up, held out his hand, and pulled Jaejoong to his feet. The others continued to shout at them to not leave, and Junsu crowed about his poor cleaning ladies that had to wash the come out of the blankets.

With a grin and a cocky salute, Yoochun grabbed his shot glass and knocked it back before letting Jaejoong pull him down the hall toward the bedrooms.

“Don’t you dare fuck on my bed,” Junsu shouted.

“We won’t,” Jaejoong shouted back. “I have no idea what I could catch.”

The laughter from the others died as Jaejoong pulled Yoochun into a room and shut the door. He was pressed against it a moment later and then kissed breathless.

“Boyfriend?” Yoochun whispered.

“Sure, want to be now that the Kim Twins have officially approved?”

Yoochun smiled and nodded. “Definitely.”

\---

Yoochun spent every moment he could with Jaejoong over the next month.

He spent more time kissing and dancing with Jaejoong in his living room. They’d both forgotten for a moment that Jaejoong was famous and had been photographed together coming out of a restaurant.

It was a strange sort of feeling reading netizen comments about yourself.

But it also meant that Jaejoong was not nearly as cautious about inviting Yoochun places. He went to a movie premiere as Jaejoong’s friend. He went out drinking with Jaejoong and his friends, mostly at someone’s house though. He spent way too many nights more than drunk with his head on Jaejoong’s lap and his legs thrown up over Yunho’s thighs, head swimming with alcohol and music twisting through the smoky haze in the room. Almost like a host. But with friends instead of clients.

It was a very surreal experience.

Especially when the fangirls recognized him on the street or when he went shopping. Luckily, they had not discovered where Yoochun lived. Yet. So Jaejoong spent many nights at Yoochun’s. Dancing. Kissing. Cooking. Fucking.

But all of that was relatively normal compared to his new duties at _The Music Box_. He still schmoozed. He still smiled. He still catered to client’s wishes. Just no longer behind the closed doors. And with his clothes firmly on. His job was about half of what Jinki used to do. He wandered the halls, making sure the boys and the clients were happy. He fetched alcohol and snacks for them. He accepted tips from drunk girls who could not remember the names of their hosts.

Organization. A skill he learned at home. And one that Yoohwan laughed at him for constantly. But it helped with his new position. He was in charge of scheduling the boys and ordering supplies. Knowing where everyone was.

Jinki kept up with monitoring new clients, getting returning clients checked in. He was accepting applications for new hosts and interviewing them. There were only so many boys and still a line of girls out the door who waited to get in. Yoochun stepped outside every now and then and talked to them. Most just wondered if Jaejoong was going to show up, and some wanted selcas with the man who knew Jaejoong. He kind of enjoyed being famous.

With Jinki’s raise in pay and the tips he got even though he wasn’t hosting, he was making almost the same a week as he had before. Last week, he’d made more than usual. He always figured he’d have to take his clothes off more rather than less for more money.

Then again, he was fucking Jaejoong on an almost-daily basis, so technically, he was taking his clothes off more.

Jinki stuck his head out of the office. “Is room seven empty?”

Room seven no longer held the same distaste for Yoochun. Instead of a bed, there were couches, and they used that room for their largests groups.

“There are a few girls in there that have about fifteen minutes left on their paid hour.”

“Perfect. We have a group of eight coming in about a half hour.”

“Alcohol requests?”

Jinki smirked. “Just lots of it.”

Chuckling, Yoochun made his way through the halls to the staff room and beyond that to their kitchen and storage area. He’d rarely gone there as a host, and now he was slowly reorganizing the shelves so it made sense.

He readied a cart of beer, booze, and snacks, and then went back toward Room Seven. Key and Taemin were escorting the girls toward the front, and Yoochun slipped in to clean up the room before their next guests arrived.

“Do either of you need a break?” Yoochun asked when they both returned to gather their jackets. “We have a group of eight coming in.”

“Eight?” Taemin said and huffed. “I’m not sure just the two of us can handle eight.”

“I’m going to stick around,” Yoochun said, “while I can, and then have Minho here as soon as he’s through with his room.”

“Good,” Key said. “Jinki better hire some new blood.”

“He’s planning on it next week, don’t worry.”

“Yoochun-ah!” a very familiar voice called, and Yoochun turned in surprise to look at the group of men coming toward him down the narrow hall, led by Kim Junho with his brother right behind him.

It was silent in the hallway until ...

“Holy fucking shit,” Key said. Not quietly.

It broke the spell, and Yoochun laughed and said hello.

“Jinki said to find you and ask you where room seven is,” Junho said.

Yoochun motioned to the door right behind him. “Right through there, guys.”

“Your boyfriend and Yunho are coming later,” Junsu said, and then stopped in shock when he saw Key. “Wow, this one is pretty. Can I have him?”

Junho chuckled and tugged at Junsu’s arm. “It’s not that kind of club anymore.”

Junsu leered at Key. “Then I guess I’ll have to convince him to go home with me.”

“Holy fuck,” Key gasped.

“That’s the idea,” Junsu said, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him into the room.

A few guys Yoochun did not know followed the Kim Twins into room, smiling at him and saying hello.

“Backup dancers,” Taemin whispered. “Oh god, I’m so in love with Jongin. Fuck. I’m ... fuck.”

Yoochun laughed, and then tried his best not to scowl when Hyunjoong smirked at him. “Good to see you again, Micky. You going to suck on my--”

Heechul shoved him into the room and rolled his eyes toward Yoochun in apology. “We won’t let him get drunk.”

Taemin stared wide-eyed at Yoochun after all their guests had entered the room.

Yoochun laughed. “Go have fun. Show them some of your dance moves.”

“Fucking hell.”

Taemin went into the room, Yoochun stuck his head in just long enough to tell them that he was going to go get some alcohol. Junsu was already plastered to Key’s side, tugging at the colored strands of his hair, and Taemin was nervously bowing at everyone.

Yoochun went back toward the kitchen, stopping only long enough to shout, “Some warning would've been nice!” in Jinki’s general direction. Laughter echoed down the hall.


	10. The Game of Life

Hours later, more drunk than sober, Yoochun tumbled into the back of a limo with Jaejoong and his friends. He had no idea where they were going, only that Jaejoong was clingy, possessive, and horny when he was drunk, and they spent the entire drive making out, hands dipping into not-for-public places, while surrounded by other rowdy drunk entertainers.

Even drunk, Yoochun knew how in love he was with the man in his lap.

“Love Hero,” he tried to say while Jaejoong’s tongue was in his mouth.

Jaejoong moaned and rocked into his lap.

When the limo stopped, they stumbled out into a parking garage, and Yoochun frowned when Jaejoong was pulled away from him, but he kept his eyes on that bright beacon, being led forward. He only did not protest because they were going the same direction. He especially didn’t mind when they were shuffled into somewhere else and led to the same bedroom, the same bed, the same arms, and then they were kissing again.

Yoochun woke up mostly naked and hot, skin sweaty where it was pressed against an equally hot and naked body. He moaned and rolled the other way, kicking off the blankets. He sighed as his skin cooled. He may have fallen asleep again. But he had to piss. And get something to drink. Wash out the weird taste in his mouth.

When he rolled onto his back, he recognized Jaejoong’s bedroom and was very glad he was somewhere familiar. He also recognized the tattooed skin next to him. With a smile, he pressed a kiss to the wings on Jaejoong’s shoulder and then rolled out of bed. His head swam, but he managed to walk (in a mostly straight line) to the bathroom. Vague images of the night before danced in his head. He remembered working, right up until about one in the morning when the customers slowed enough that he was able to join Jaejoong and his friends in room seven.

Junsu had Key mostly naked in one corner of the room, Taemin had been making out with someone, and Minho had been between two other members of _Hero_. He hoped they were all safe. But he was way too exhausted to do more than stagger back to bed and curl around Jaejoong’s body and sleep.

The next time he woke up, it was to the smell of coffee and hangover soup permeating the apartment. He woke up alone, but in much better control of his limbs and brain than before. A small headache throbbed in the back of his skull for a moment, and then he was up and to the bathroom again. Most of his clothes were scattered around the floor. He left them there, and went to Jaejoong’s closet for a pair of sweatpants and tanktop.

He followed the combination of laughter and hangover-moans into the kitchen.

He was aware of others around him, but he only had eyes for Jaejoong. He wore only sweatpants, sitting dangerously low on his hips, showing off curves of skin and curls of tattoo. He stirred a pot of soup, and Yoochun went right to him, pressed against his back and put his arms around Jaejoong’s tiny waist.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Good morning,” he said and turned his head enough for a sideways slightly off the mark kiss.

Yoochun’s chest rumbled with a reply.

“Coffee?”

“God please.”

Jaejoong nudged him away. “Go. This soup is almost done.”

“Good morning to you too, asshole,” Junsu mumbled. Key was leaning against his shoulder, eyes shut.

Yoochun laughed and went to the coffee pot.

“Junsu is a weak drunk,” Minwoo said from the table.

“You’re a weak man,” Junsu returned.

“So, how hard did your publicist have to work this morning?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong laughed. “Really hard. She had to coordinate with Junho and Junsu’s publicist too.”

“So a successful game?”

“Extremely.”

Yoochun took his cup of black coffee to the island and sat next to Key. He half listened as Minwoo and Junsu continued to banter back and forth, watching Jaejoong, smiling at him when he turned around and their eyes met. As soon as Jaejoong deemed the pot of soup done, he ladled some for everyone and then went to the bedrooms to check on everyone else.

“You two are nauseatingly sweet,” Key murmured and then blew on a spoonful of soup.

“Almost enough to make me throw up again,” Junsu added.

Yoochun smiled. “I can’t name what I’m feeling, but I’m pretty sure it’s love,” he said, quoting one of the Kim Twins more popular singles. He started humming it afterwards.

Junsu groaned. “I hate that song.”

A few others staggered into the kitchen, including Minho, so Yoochun was glad he did not have to worry about him. He had to make sure he sent Jinki a text telling him that the three of them were okay.

“Is Taemin here?” Yoochun asked.

“Somewhere?” Minho said, wincing. “He and Jongin, that dancer, were fucking last I heard.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Good.”

Jaejoong made sure everyone had some soup or coffee (some even spiked with his expensive bottle of whiskey). Some staggered home, some crawled back into a guest room. Hyunjoong was still passed out on the couch.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Jaejoong murmured against Yoochun’s neck.

“Tired?” Yoochun asked with a smile.

Jaejoong’s body rumbled with a laugh. “Not really, but I was thinking.”

“About what?”

“Sex.”

Junsu snorted. “When are you not?”

“Onstage.”

“Bullshit,” Minwoo said. “You take your clothes off way too often for anyone to believe that.”

Jaejoong laughed and pulled Yoochun back for another kiss. “Remember the ‘I never’ game?”

Junho groaned. “The one where you admitted to Yoochun that you are a kinky, pain junky?”

“Yep, that one.”

“Yes, I remember it,” Yoochun said.

“I thought you might want to explore what that means.”

“Ask him about Yunho,” Junsu said and waggled his eyebrows.

“God damn it, Kim Junsu!” Jaejoong shouted, spinning around.

“What about Yunho?” Yoochun asked and trailed a hand down Jaejoong’s chest and pinched the non-pierced nipple.

Jaejoong huffed even as his body shivered. “Just you know ... one time ...”

Junsu scoffed. “One time, my ass.”

Jaejoong turned his head and glared at him. “Shut. Up.”

“What about Yunho?” Yoochun asked again.

“Nothing. He’s a sadistic bastard. And we fucked a lot while we were in the same band.”

“How is Kangin straight?”

The others in the room laughed. “I have no idea.”

“Dare I ask what Yunho used to do to you? What’s the mostly painful things you’ve experienced?”

Jaejoong frowned. “Most painful? Or most amazing?”

“Same thing, for you, I guess, right?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Definitely the time I had my arms tied behind my back, nipple clamps with the chain attached to my dido and attached to the gag in my mouth. I came twice just from being spanked.”

“I walked in on that,” Junsu said. “Looked like fun. Yunho wouldn’t let me join.”

Yoochun lifted an eyebrow. “Well, I’m not sure I’m completely comfortable with toys like that, you’re going to have to teach me what you like, but I’m sure I can deny you a few orgasms and shove toys into you without any problems.”

Jaejoong moaned and rocked against him. “Please.”

“Ugh, fuck you guys,” Junho said. “Take it to your bedroom.”

Jaejoong smirked. “With pleasure.”

“Back to bed, it is.”

“Well, maybe a shower first.”

Yoochun hadn’t showered with Jaejoong yet, and afterwards, he vowed to never shower anywhere but in Jaejoong’s shower with its three showerheads, fancy controls for the shower massager and with Jaejoong’s hands on his skin, their mouths together. It took way longer than a normal shower, but it was all Jaejoong’s fault, demanding a kiss whenever he wanted one.

Yoochun’s head was still a bit light, but he was pretty sure it was from Jaejoong and not the copious amounts of alcohol from the night before.

They tumbled back to bed, literally tumbled because Jaejoong did not want to let Yoochun go long enough to actually walk.

Yoochun was okay with that.

\-----

Yoochun was obsessed. More than before. He’d loved Hero for his music, and he loved Jaejoong for everything else. His brother, the little shit, actually hung up on him the other day for “gushing.”

Yoochun did not gush. Well, maybe a little. But his boyfriend was gorgeous.

And attentive. Even with the promotions and the secrecy, Jaejoong never made Yoochun feel like his thing-on-the-side or a dirty little secret. Jaejoong was not out of the closet, per say, but there were enough rumors. Jaejoong once said that if he hadn’t formed _Hero_ then he would have already came out, but there was just more than his reputation on the line. He did not want the others to suffer as well, especially with them being so popular.

Yoochun did not mind at all.

Some fangirls had been digging and actually found Yoochun’s audition tapes and videos of him back in his trainee days. That just meant he had more fans. It was kind of nice.

If Yoochun had any complaints about his amazing, talented, breathtaking boyfriend, it was that Jaejoong kept not-so-subtly asking him to sell him some songs.

Yoohwan’s advice had been, “Stop being a dickhead. Sell him some songs.”

There were a couple songs that Yoochun had already written that he considered, some of Jaejoong’s favorites. But it felt wrong. Those songs were part of a different life. He wanted something new, something happy. Something to show Jaejoong that ... Yoochun did not know. So he contemplated.

Even the Kim Twins were bugging him about singing “Soul Mates.” Their fans loved the forbidden incest love between them, and it was just another song to exploit that.

Jaejoong had quite firmly shot that idea down. “If anyone is singing ‘Soul Mates’ it’s me. It’s my song. He wrote it for me.”

Two of the biggest idol groups in the Korean music industry were fighting over one of his songs. Yeah, life was pretty good.

Still, Yoochun tinkered on the piano, waiting for that moment of inspiration for the perfect song to sell to Jaejoong.

His cell phone rang with Jaejoong’s ringtone.

With a smile, he answered it.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Did I wake you?”

“No. Playing.”

Jaejoong hummed. “With yourself?”

“The piano,” Yoochun clarified firmly.

“Too bad. I’m nearby, do you mind if I stop by?”

“Of course not.”

“Kay. Be there soon.”

Yoochun smiled and hung up. His fingers trailed through a few notes. Notes that he liked, and he did it again and then again. It was easy after that, a sweeping melody, and then a few more trills and notes. He wrote them down, smiling at the way his hand stayed steady but his heart was fluttering double time.

Arms slid over his shoulders, lips pressed against his neck, and Yoochun smiled.

“Sounds great,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun lifted his hands from the piano and let his chair be turned and accepted Jaejoong in his lap, accepted his lips and hands and body. His hair was mussed and his hands under Jaejoong’s shirt when the other finally pulled away.

“I brought you a present,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun squeezed his waist. “I know.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Not me. An actual present, and it’s awesome. Come on.”

Yoochun held him tightly, keeping him from getting up. “Before that, I want to tell you something that isn’t clouded by the fact that you got me an awesome present.”

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow. “What?”

“I love you.”

Both eyebrows went up and Jaejoong sort of choked. “Huh?”

Yoochun chuckled and leaned up for a kiss. “I love you. Do you need me to say it again?”

Jaejoong shook his head and their lips were clinging together again, soft and then more feverish. It took a few more moments for Jaejoong to pull away, lips red and wet, eyes glazed over.

“I love you,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Good. Now I want my present.”

Jaejoong chuckled, kissed him one more time, and then got up. Their fingers entwined as Yoochun followed him from the room. He was wearing comfortable jeans, a t-shirt, normal clothes.

“Weren’t you filming something?” Yoochun asked.

“Yeah, a TV show.”

“Those are pretty boring clothes for a TV show.”

“They had a very specific wardrobe there. You’re not allowed to laugh when it comes out.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Okay. I won’t laugh where you can hear me.”

Jaejoong pouted at him. “Now, I may not give you your present.”

“Being with you is already enough of a present.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Such a line. Here.” He waved at the small bar. On it were two tickets.

Yoochun leaned over and saw, “Hero” written on them. “This isn’t much of a present,” he said. “I thought one of the perks of fucking a rock star was free concert tickets.”

“Check the location, smart ass.”

He read a little closer and then his eyes went wide. “Osaka?”

“ _Hero_ are going to Japan in a couple weeks. Plane tickets, hotel room, everything is set. I already cleared it with Jinki, and you just need to call your brother.”

Yoochun laughed and hugged him tightly. “Thank you. Fuck, thank you.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “You do not get to see your brother often enough. Plus, I need to meet him. Even if you love me, you probably won’t stay with me if your brother doesn’t like me.”

“He’ll like you,” Yoochun said firmly, though he did not deny the last part. Yoohwan meant everything to him. And boyfriends came and went. He just hoped that Jaejoong stayed forever. “And I love you. Thank you so much. You are absolutely perfect.”

Jaejoong smiled just before their lips met. “Such a line.”

\---

Yoochun was nervous. _Hero_ were just as popular in Japan as they were in Korea, and finding a private location to meet his brother ended up being too difficult. So he was coming to Yoochun’s hotel room. _Hero_ had their own hotel a bit closer to the concert venue, and Yoochun’s hotel was close to his brother’s school.

He really wanted to make out with Jaejoong to calm his nerves, but that would be bad if his brother walked in to them mostly naked and covered with come and even more hickys. So instead, he paced. Jaejoong lounged on the couch, a drink in his hand. _Hero_ had rehearsal earlier for their concert tomorrow, and Jaejoong was going to stay over with Yoochun tonight before final rehearsals tomorrow. Their plane for Tokyo left almost as soon as the concert was over, so tonight was the only time during the week-long tour that Yoochun was going to see him.

His return flight was a week after that. Jaejoong had given him a two-week vacation just to spend time with his brother.

Yoochun loved that he had a boyfriend who understood how important Yoohwan was to him. But still, he was nervous. Yoohwan liked Hero almost as much as Yoochun did, but that didn’t mean that he was going to like Jaejoong. And he better not like Jaejoong as much as Yoochun did.

He jerked at a sudden, loud knock on the door. In the few moments he took to collect himself, Jaejoong beat him to the door. He opened it with a big smile and said, “Hey. Come on in. Your brother is freaking himself out.”

Yoohwan laughed and stepped into the room. He still wore his school uniform. He took off his shoes. “Yeah, he does that a lot. You should have seen him when he was trying to convince himself to let himself actually date you.”

“Hey,” Yoochun protested.

Jaejoong laughed. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Yoohwan said. He bowed and then tilted his head. “I sort of thought you’d be taller though.”

“Yoohwan!”

Jaejoong only laughed. “I get that a lot actually. I wear boots with high heels a lot. Come on. I promised your brother I wouldn’t give you any soju, but I have some rum if you’re interested.”

“Jaejoong!”

Yoohwan smirked over at Yoochun and said, “We can trade embarrassing stories.”

“This is a bad idea. Jaejoong, you have to--”

Yoohwan flung his arm around Yoochun’s shoulder and Yoochun huffed and hugged him. “Missed you, hyung,” Yoohwan whispered.

Yoochun held him a bit tighter. “Missed you too.”

“So glad you're not hosting anymore. Or, you know, like you were.”

“Me, too.”

“So glad someone was able to put a smile on your face.”

Yoochun met Jaejoong’s eyes across the room and smiled. “Me, too.”


End file.
